El corazón de Slytherin
by AriadneB
Summary: Último curso en Hogwarts. Todos han cambiado, unos más que otros, y la alargada sombra del Señor Tenebroso acecha. ¿Y si Potter no fuera el elegido para darle muerte? / Sin Horrocruxes, Dumbledore aún vive.
1. De vuelta a Hogwarts

**Capítulo 1: De vuelta a Hogwarts**

La estación del Expresso estaba abarrotada de magos, baúles y jaulas. Todos con prisa por entrar en sus compartimentos y llegar a Hogwarts, pero este año era diferente para ellos, este año era el último para Hermione y sus amigos. La joven miraba la vida del andén como si tratara de memorizar todo lo que sucedía, los olores, las caras, los padres primerizos separándose de los nuevos alumnos.

Una voz que conocía muy bien, y que deseaba no conocer, la sacó de su ensimismamiento:

- Granger, estás obstaculizando el paso.

Hermione estaba a medio camino entre subir y bajar del tren. Se había parado, por enésima vez, para echar un vistazo a lo que dejaba atrás. Su última despedida al andén. Se giró y vió a su gran enemigo, aquel que le amenizaba los días por los pasillos de Hogwarts. El mismísimo Draco Malfoy.

La verdad es que el verano parecía haberle cambiado. Su pelo seguía tan rubio como siempre pero parecía haberse cansado de llevarlo peinado hacia atrás y varios mechones caían rebeldes sobre su frente. Su tono de piel aún pálido tenía una tonalidad mucho más sana. Además parecía haber crecido varios centímetros, si Hermione no hubiera estado subida a uno de los escalones del tren habría tenido que mirar mucho más arriba.

Draco, que parecía haberse dado cuenta del análisis que le estaba dedicando la Gryffindor sonrió con sarcasmo:

- ¿Te gusta lo que ves, Granger? Lástima, porque una sangre sucia como tú jamás podría tentarme. – Mientras lo decía clavó sus ojos helados sobre los almendrados de Hermione.

Ella, lejos de acobardarse, pues tenía claro que este año iba a ser diferente, y se había esforzado para eso, le devolvió una sonrisa como respuesta:

- Estoy demasiado contenta como para que nada de lo que digas pueda afectarme, Malfoy. – Ampliando la sonrisa, enarcó una ceja y añadió.- Además, no estás tan bien.

Dicho esto, subió al tren y buscó el compartimento donde sin duda le estaban esperando Harry y Ron, con un gran surtido de caramelos de todos los sabores, dejando a Malfoy con una gran cara de confusión. No por la respuesta de la Gryffindor, ni siquiera tenía su orgullo herido por aquel comentario sobre su físico, bien sabía él que era prácticamente irresistible para toda mujer viviente. Sino por su sonrisa. No recordaba haberla visto sonreír así jamás, y menos a él.

Sacudiendo la cabeza para sacar esos pensamientos subió al tren buscando a Parkinson y Zabini. Sin duda, su conversación de escaso nivel intelectual le sacaría esas estúpidas ideas sobre la sonrisa de Granger.

* * *

En su compartimento, la joven charlaba amigablemente con sus amigos. La verdad es que el verano había sido muy interesante, y aunque se habían mantenido en contacto vía lechuza, no se habían visto más que un par de días.

Ella había estado en Grecia, visitando las ruinas que ella consideraba interesantísimas. Recopiló información que le sería de muchísima utilidad en sus futuras clases de Runas, pero no todo fueron estudios. Los jóvenes griegos, con su piel morena dorada al sol, también fueron un área de estudio importante, y creía haberse desinhibido al menos un poco y haber adquirido cierta práctica en las artes amatorias labiales.

Por su parte, Harry y Ron habían estado gran parte del tiempo juntos en la reconstruida Madriguera. Practicando en sus escobas, y vagueando al sol. La verdad es que no tenían mal aspecto.

Harry, que seguía igual de estatura, tenía el pelo alborotado sobre los ojos esmeralda, tapando la cicatriz. Se resistía a cambiar sus gafas por unas más modernas y acordes a su edad, al parecer no quería cambiar sus complementos.

Ron había pegado el estirón, otro. Ahora Hermione parecía una mesilla de noche a su lado. Parecería todo un hombre, grande y protector, de no ser por las cientos de pequitas que decoraban sus mejillas y su nariz, dándole un toque muy dulce, pero a la vez, nada ofensivo. Curiosa mezcla.

Sus dos amigos habían cambiado para mejor, había que admitirlo. Seguramente habrían tenido sus escarceos amorosos, y no tan amorosos, este verano. Aunque no esperaba que le contaran los detalles, tampoco ella pensaba contarles a ellos todos sus progresos.

También su apariencia exterior había cambio pero no tanto como la interior. Su espesa mata de pelo castaño ya no era tan rebelde gracias y ciertos acondicionadores muggles mezclados con poción desenredadora. Seguía resultando un poco difícil de domar, pero ahora caía como una maraña de rizos que le daban un aire sensual y salvaje; y sofisticado en los recogidos. Además de un nada despreciable lavado de cara a su vestuario. Tenía ganas de ver la cara que pondría Ginny cuando viera alguno de los modelitos.

A la castaña nunca le había llamado la atención la ropa, y el maquillaje era algo que tenía olvidado. Para ella ir de compras se resumía en dar vueltas por las librerías mientras dejaba que su madre comprara lo que fuera por ella. Odiaba entrar en esas tiendas atestadas de gente, con un hilo musical que le ponía de los nervios. Pasarse horas mirando entre perchas algo que pudiera gustarle y que le quedara bien, y encima tener que hacer cola para entrar en los probadores y comprobar si de verdad le quedaba bien o es solo que esa percha favorecía mucho la prenda en cuestión.

Las pocas veces que había ido de compras había acabado casi al borde del ataque de nervios. Una ocasión mientras se peleaba con unos vaqueros demasiado ajustados, no comprendía en absoluto la moda pitillo, oyó en el probador de al lado a una joven que en seguida se le antojó malcriada y caprichosa que decía:

- Mamá, búscame otra talla, que esta 32 me está grande.

¿Otra talla? ¿Menor que una 32? O bien esa chica era un completo palillo, o la anorexia se había apoderado de ella. Esa fue la última vez que Hermione J. Granger pisó una tienda de ropa. Decidió que su tiempo era demasiado valioso como para andarse peleando durante 10 minutos de reloj con unos malditos vaqueros.

Estaban a punto de llegar al final del trayecto, así que Hermione sacó la túnica escolar negra y se la puso encima de la ropa que llevaba. Una camiseta lila sencilla y unos vaqueros no muy ajustados, odiaba esos malditos vaqueros aprisionadores de pantorrillas que no le dejaban fluir correctamente la sangre. Como calzado simplemente llevaba unas converse negras, un poco gastadas ya por el uso, pero eran cómodas y no quería deshacerse de ellas.

Ron y Harry hicieron lo propio, y cuando notaron el tren detenerse, salieron del compartimento directos al andén. Allí se encontraron con Ginny y Luna.

Parecía que ese hubiera sido un gran verano para todos, puesto que ellas también estaban muy cambiadas, cada una a su manera. Ginny había dejado de ser la pequeña de los Weasley, y no es que tuvieran un nuevo hermanito, sino que se había convertido en toda una mujercita, con unas formas nada despreciables. Tenía la melena rojiza suelta sobre los hombros y sonreía a Harry de manera bastante insinuante. Al pobre casi parecía faltarle el aire.

Luna, seguía con su habitual aura de luz alrededor, como si fuera parte de cualquier otro mundo menos de este. Un mundo en el que los snorlacks eran algo de lo más común y las hadas de los cuentos no eran simples leyendas. Estaba con la mirada perdida en algún punto lejano a ellos y el viento revoloteaba entre su cabello rubio como si la saludara. La verdad es que la chica era bastante especial.

- Hola chicos – saludó Luna, con un tono absolutamente somnoliento, aunque podrían dar fe casi absoluta de que la rubia estaba despierta.- He pensado mucho en vosotros este verano, pero ya me ha dicho Ginny que todos os lo habéis pasado muy bien.

Al decir esto, Hermione pudo notar cómo Harry se sonrojaba ligeramente y Ginny ensanchaba más la sonrisa. Ron parecía no percatarse de nada, sino seguro que habría puesto el grito en el cielo, pero la castaña tomó nota mental de acosar a la pelirroja tan pronto como estuvieran a solas. Una cosa era pasar las vacaciones en Grecia y otra muy distinta que nadie le comunicara vía lechuza que se estaba cociendo algo grande.

- Yo también me acordé mucho de todos vosotros – dijo Herm para cortar ese silencio que sin querer se había formado.- Pero parece que vosotros no mucho de mí, pocas lechuzas me han llegado este verano. Se ve que teníais mejores cosas que hacer que pensar en la pobre muchacha entre las ruinas, ¿eh?

- No seas tonta – respondió Ginny por todos mientras sonreía y le daba un manotazo cariñoso en el hombro a su amiga. La agarró del brazo y añadió.- Venga, chicos, escojamos carruaje, tengo unas ganas locas de ver qué nueva clase de gente nos traen a Gryffindor.

Arrastró a la castaña al frente de la multitud dejando atrás al resto, que las seguían a trompicones. Cuando estaban a una distancia prudencial, le susurró a su amiga al oído:

- Ya te lo contaré todo, no me odies. Pero Ron no sabe nada, así que, calla.

Hermione asintió en silencio y señaló con la cabeza uno de los carruajes, que estaba completamente vacío. Lo proclamaron como suyo y esperaron a que los demás llegaran y subieran.

- ¿No podíais ir más rápido? – dijo Ron sarcásticamente. – Ni que os estuviera persiguiendo alguien. Sé que has echado a Hermione de menos, hermanita, pero es de todos, y todos tenemos derecho a disfrutarla. Aprende a compartir tus juguetes.

La castaña se fingió indignada y se cruzó de brazos:

- Así que soy un juguete, ¿eh? – dijo en un tono lleno de furia fingida.- Ronald Weasley, acabas de meterte en un gran problema, jovencito.- dijo mientras le daba golpecitos en el pecho con el dedo. Y haciendo una increíble imitación de McGonnagal añadió.- Ya discutiremos su castigo más tarde.

Todos estallaron en carcajadas, hasta Ron que al principio de verdad creía haber ofendido a la Gryffindor.

- Joder, Herm, casi me lo creo.- dijo Harry cuando consiguió parar de reir.- Pero, ¿desde cuándo haces imitaciones de profesores? ¿No consideras eso una falta de respeto? Oh, ¡Dios! Han poseído a la alumna más responsable de Hogwarts.

- Estas vacaciones me han sentado realmente bien, Harry. Y cualquiera diría por tu comentario que no me consideras una persona graciosa. – Silencio- Soy graciosa. – repitió mirando a sus compañeros, que parecían haber perdido la capacidad de habla.

Al final Ron rompió el silencio:

- Verás, Herm. Tienes que admitir que no eres el alma de la fiesta, precisamente. Siempre agobiada con las clases, los apuntes, los exámenes, los Éxtasis…

La cara de Hermione era totalmente inexpresiva. El carruaje se detuvo y antes de bajar rápidamente dijo mirando a los allí presentes con una misteriosa sonrisa pintada en los labios:

- Ya vais a ver lo que he podido llegar a cambiar.

Dicho esto saltó al suelo que, para sorpresa de todos, no estaba embarrado como todos los años. "Esto es una señal" pensó Herm "Este año va a ser diferente, va a ser el mejor de todos, y está empezando como nunca".

* * *

N/A.- Este es mi primer fanfic, y por lo tanto seguro que tendrá muchos errores y fallos que espero que me señaleis. Si es que alguien se digna a leerlo, claro xD

Suelo tener tendencia a escribir mucho para contar muy poco, y espero que se me perdone eso...


	2. Planeando en verde

_Hola, pequeños lectores que espero que esteis por ahí =)_

_Este "capítulo" es corto pero prometo que el siguiente será más largo y espero que más interesante. Debo decir que todos los personajes y muchos de los escenarios son obra de la maravillosa mente de J. K. Rowling y no me pertenecen en absoluto, más me gustaría a mí. Todo lo que reconozcais es obra suya, y lo que no, seguramente sea mía._

_Gracias a aquellos que leeis aunque no comenteis._

**Capítulo 2**

El Gran Comedor estaba adornado con los estandartes de las cuatro casas. Cada uno suspendido por encima de la mesa correspondiente. Detrás de la zona de los profesores, centrado detrás del atril en el que Dumbledore acostumbraba a dar su discurso de bienvenida, colgaba un gran tapiz animado con el escudo de Hogwarts. La serpiente de Slytherin mostraba los colmillos en señal amenazante mientras el león de Gryffindor enseñaba sus fauces y soltaba algún que otro rugido.

Era increíble que la rivalidad de esas dos casas estuviera siempre tan presente, mientras que las mascotas de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff parecían ajenas a todo. El cuervo de vez en cuando extendía sus alas, mientras que el tejón se dedicaba a sacar la lengua y relamerse.

Las cuatro mesas pronto se llenaron de gente. Amigos que hacía tiempo se no se veían se saludaban y sonreían. Compañeros reían mientras esperaban el discurso de Dumbledore, y un montón de pequeños nuevos alumnos esperaban el momento de ser juzgados. El momento en el que el Sombrero Seleccionador les asignara una casa, y casi por seguro, unos amigos. Ya que, aunque no estaba mal visto la socialización entre casas, era más que seguro que sus futuras amistades se encontrarían dentro de la misma, pues compartirían tanto clase, como residencia y experiencias.

Hermione tomó asiento junto a sus amigos, y esperó ansiosa el momento de la selección. La última que ella vería. Quería guardar cada detalle de ese curso en su mente, cosas que poder contar a los nietos.

En ese momento se percató que unos ojos grises estaban fijos en ella. Malfoy la miraba desde la mesa de Slytherin con una mezcla entre odio y curiosidad. Como si tratara de descifrar un enigma que lo estaba enfureciendo. Tenía el ceño fruncido, haciendo que una arruguita cruzara su frente. Hermione sonrió para sí imaginándose un Malfoy arrugado por el paso de los años y sin una gota del sex-appeal que ahora derrochaba. Tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para reprimir una carcajada. No quería tener que dar explicaciones de por qué estaba imaginándose a Malfoy, ya fuera de la forma que fuera.

La sonrisa y el gesto de la castaña dejaron a Draco más furioso aún. No entendía la alegría de esa sangre sucia. Esa que se atrevía a tratarle como un igual, y que encima se reía de él y menospreciaba su físico. ¿Dónde se había metido la niña que le esquivaba y evitaba por los pasillos? ¿A la que se le humedecían los ojos cada vez que él la humillaba? Cierto era que en cierta ocasión se atrevió a pegarle un puñetazo, y la verdad es que él apenas se ofendió, estaba demasiado anonadado para ello. En realidad estaba impresionado por las agallas que demostró tener la chica. La habría felicitado de no ser porque era una Gryffindor, y porque el que había recibido el golpe de gracia había sido él.

Sacudió la cabeza intentando liberarse de esos pensamientos y se dio cuenta de que Pansy le estaba mirando un poco molesta:

-Hola, Draco. ¿Has regresado al mundo de los vivos? –sonaba sarcástica, debía de haber estado hablándole mientras él estaba perdido en su cabeza- Le estaba comentando a Zabini que podríamos organizar una fiesta de Navidad este año. Ya sabes, como es el último que pasaremos, pensaba en un baile. Con luces mágicas revoloteando, nieve artificial, un grupo de música, alcohol… Esas cosas.

¿Alcohol? Esa era una de las palabras clave para hacer que Draco reaccionara positivamente hacia una idea, y Parkinson lo sabía muy bien. Pero la verdad es que a él nunca le habían interesado esas cosas. Los bailes, bailar, tener que escoger pareja, aguantarla toda la noche… no estaba seguro de poder lidiar con eso.

-A ver, Pansy. Siendo realistas.- dijo Blaise, que hasta ahora había permanecido callado, o eso creía Draco pues no les había prestado ninguna atención.- Primero está el hecho de que hay que encontrar un local para ello, y estamos en un punto perdido y aislado del mundo. Segundo, tenemos que conseguir la aprobación de Dumbledore, pues si todos los alumnos de último curso desaparecen, creo que hasta él notaría la diferencia.

-No hay problema, Zabini.- dijo ella interrumpiéndole.- A Dumbledore déjamelo a mí, yo me encargaré de convencerle. Y el local será el Gran Comedor, por supuesto. De toda la organización me encargaré yo.

-Ya, ya… Pero se te ha olvidado lo más importante, Pansy.- dijo Zabini. Parkinson levantó una ceja instándole a continuar.- ¿Quién en su sano juicio vendría a una fiesta organizada por Slytherin?

Draco rió ante la idea. La verdad es que si él fuera un sangre sucia, Dios le libre, jamás se atrevería a pisar una fiesta organizada por una casa de puros mortífagos. La mirada de furia que le lanzó Pansy hizo que cortara en seco su risa convirtiéndola en una tos seca. Tomó un largo trago de zumo de calabaza mientras en su cabeza seguía riéndose con la idea.

Un carraspeo cortó la discusión entre Pansy y Blaise. Dumbledore había empezado ya con su discursito. Draco odiaba toda esa parafernalia. Al fin y al cabo ya sabían todo aquello, ¿o no? Pero estaba claro que al director le gustaba lucirse delante de los nuevos alumnos. Con esas sonrisitas y miraditas por encima de sus ridículas gafas. La verdad es que Draco no sabía cuando había empezado a detestar al director. Siempre le había inspirado respeto, pero el que fuera tan amiguito de Potter le sacaba de sus casillas.

Si solo era un crio feúcho que había estado viviendo en un hueco debajo de las escaleras, por el amor de Hécate. No era nadie más que un inútil que de casualidad casi mata al Lord Oscuro. Draco era de la opinión de que aquello no fue más que una casualidad y que podría haber pasado lo mismo en cualquier otro momento, pues todo lo que sube acaba teniendo que bajar. Ya le estaba durando demasiado la buena suerte a ese mestizo.

Cuando por fin la ceremonia de selección terminó, los platos se llenaron de comida y todo el Gran Comedor se llenó del sonido de cubiertos y murmullos.

-¡Por fin! – gritó Ron abalanzándose sobre una montaña de bacon para servirse en su plato- Pensé que no iba a terminar nunca. Me estaba muriendo de hambre.

-No hace falta que lo jures, Ronald.- dijo Hermione mientras veía como su compañero engullía un trozo de bacon casi sin masticarlo sin dar crédito a lo que veía.- Al menos podrías masticar con la boca cerrada.

La cena prosiguió sin contratiempos. Hermione percibió algunas miraditas por parte de Ginny y Harry. La verdad era que no le sorprendía, pero el intrigaba el cómo y el cuándo. Era una cotilla, no podía negarlo. Pero de forma moderada, no como Lavender o Parvati, era más bien una curiosa comedida, no una maruja de escalera. Debía admitir que estaba ansiosa por tener una charla de chicas, pues ella también tenía mucho que contarles, tanto a Luna como a Ginny.

Tan pronto como terminar de cenar, engullir en el caso de Ron, se despidieron de Luna y se dirigieron hace la torre. Estaban verdaderamente cansados y mañana iba a ser un gran día, o al menos así lo creía Hermione. El primer día de las clases, y tenía que darlo todo de sí misma. El cambio acababa de empezar.

_

* * *

_

Si lo has leido y te gusta, por favor, házmelo saber.

_Si lo has leido y no te gusta, por favor, házmelo saber. =)_


	3. Último primer día

_No os acostumbreis a que suba tan seguido, porque la verdad es que la inspiración es algo que me falla a menudo, y el tiempo escasea pero... me apetecía subir ya *-*_

_Gracias a mis 3 primeros reviews! Parece una tontería, pero me ha hecho ilusión jajaja Así que... aquí viene otro capítulo, un poquito más largo que el anterior, pero un poquito solo._

_**Disclarimer.-** Todos los personajes y escenarios son obra de la maravillosa mente de J. K. Rowling. Si hay algo que no reconozcas, posiblemente sea fruto de mi malsana imaginación._

**Capítulo 3**

Los primeros rayos de sol se colaban entre las cortinas y le daban en la cara. Se giró molesta por esa luz que trataba de arrancarla de los brazos de Morfeo. Se acurrucó entre las mantas encogiéndose como una bolita. Sí, eso estaba mucho mejor. Calorcito, sábanas suaves, pajaritos cantando, alguien que le sacudía el hombro… Espera. ¿Alguien que le sacudía el hombro?

-Vamos, Hermione, despierta.- decía Ginny mientras la zarandeaba.- Por Merlín, ¿quieres dejar de remolonear y levantarte? ¡Vas a llegar tarde al primer día de clase!

Eso pareció hacer reaccionar a Hermione, que abrió los ojos y se levantó tan deprisa que Ginny cayó encima de la cama, zarandeando aún el hombro inexistente de Hermione, que ahora se dirigía rápido al baño para ducharse.

Abrió el grifo de agua caliente mientras se quitaba el pijama. Cuando se metió bajo el chorro sintió cómo todos sus músculos se iban relajando aún más, pero no tenía tiempo para disfrutarlo. 5 minutos después salía del baño con cubierta con una toalla mientras con otra menor trataba de secarse el pelo.

Empezó a vestirse con el uniforme que había dejado cuidadosamente ordenado el día anterior. Medias, camisa, falda, corbata, túnica y zapatos negros de rigor. Cuando terminó seguía teniendo el pelo húmedo, así que cogió la varita y apuntándose a la cabeza murmuró "_Seccatio_". Sintió cómo la humedad desaparecía poco a poco. No era algo que le fuera muy bien a su pelo, pero no tenía tiempo de secarlo a la forma muggle.

-Vamos, Hermione.- le apremió Ginny, quien por primera vez en su vida había sido más rápida a la hora de arreglarse y ya vestía su uniforme.- Los chicos están esperando en la Sala Común para ir a desayunar, y ya sabes cómo se pone Ron cuando se trata de comida…

Ginny vio cómo su amiga estaba buscando en uno de los cajones. Cuando se giró vio que era un collar, cuyo colgante era una especie de vial pequeño relleno de un líquido azul brillante. El vial estaba adornado con incrustaciones de plata, como hiedra retorciéndose.

-Ya estoy.- dijo Hermione.- Corre o puede que seas la próxima comida de Ronald.- rió mientras se echaba una desgastada mochila vintage negra con reflejos escarlata y un bordado de un hipogrifo a un lado.

* * *

Bajaron a desayunar con Ron metiéndoles prisa y gruñendo acerca de las mujeres y lo mucho que tardaban en arreglarse, sobretodo su hermana. Ginny iba un par de pasos por detrás preguntándole a Hermione sobre el colgante, pero ella se negaba a soltar prenda sobre el objeto.

-Vamos, Herm, no seas cruel conmigo.-susurraba Ginny haciendo pucheritos.- Satisfaz de una vez mi malsana curiosidad, no me hagas rogarte.

-No utilices ese chantaje emocional conmigo, Ginevra.- dijo Hermione tratando de contener la risa, "no me hagas rogarte" cuando llevaba haciéndolo desde que habían salido de la Sala Común.- Tarde de chicas, junto al Lago. Mañana después de clase. Avisa a Luna.

Ginny sonrió complacida, segura de que sus pucheritos eran los grandes responsables del éxito de su misión curiosa. No tenía la información aún, pero era cuestión de tiempo, y sabía que ese tiempo caducaba al día siguiente. Ella también estaba deseando una tarde de chicas, para contar todo aquello que sus amigas ya intuían pero que no habían conseguido sonsacarle, pues ella quería que ambas se enteraran de los detalles al mismo tiempo. Hermione siempre había sido considerada amiga, ya fuera por extensión de la amistad que ella mantenía con su hermano, o simplemente por el hecho de que siempre encajaron bien juntas. Ella la locura y Hermione la voz de la razón y la sensatez. Dos partes de un mismo todo. Quizá eran diferentes en su forma de ser, pero eso nunca pareció afectar lo más mínimo a su relación, sino que su amistad las complementaba.

Luna, de la misma edad de Ginny, era como un hada de los cuentos. Siempre con una expresión de paz en la cara, con esa piel tan blanca y el pelo tan rubio. No de un rubio Malfoy, sino de un rubio parecido a los primeros rayos de sol de la mañana. Siempre con la mirada azul perdida en algún punto del infinito. Como si viera cosas que solo ella podía ver. A veces Ginny de verdad pensaba que Luna veía más allá, y no solo snorlacks de cuernos arrugados sino a través de las personas. Podría jurar que Luna tenía una especie de radar de lealtad, uno que veía dentro de la mente de la gente. Supongo que su aura mística se veía terriblemente chafada por sus pendientes de rabanitos y su collar de corchos de cerveza de mantequilla.

Realmente era un fastidio que sus dos amigas no estuvieran tan predispuestas como ella para el uso del maquillaje, pues tenían buena materia prima pero se esforzaban en ocultarlo, como Hermione, o sencillamente creía que los ukumplers se acercaban más a las personas maquilladas y no quería que interfirieran en sus pensamientos, como Luna. Estaba claro que si quería tener una tarde de chicas como Circe manda, con manicura, pedicura y haciéndose peinados unas a otras, iba a tener que buscar en otro sitio.

En el Gran Comedor todo era un bullicio conocido, imposible de olvidar. Los estudiantes primerizos estaban histéricos y los prefectos no hacían más que intentar organizarlos para guiarlos a sus clases, pero estaban tan eufóricos y nerviosos que no había manera. Hermione se alegró en ese momento de no ser prefecta ya, puesto que lo había dejado para poder preparar sus Éxtasis con mayor efectividad. No es que le molestara aconsejar a los pequeños, pero las guardias y rondas le restaban horas de estudio valiosas para ella. Y tampoco le hacía ninguna gracia encontrarse a Malfoy por los pasillos cada dos por tres y acabar discutiendo con él como si tuviera 5 años.

Ron ya estaba engullendo su desayuno. La verdad es que la capacidad para comer del pelirrojo no dejaba de asombrarla. Era todo un misterio cómo conseguía no ahogarse, ni siquiera atragantarse. Pero lo que más le intrigaba era que, a estas alturas y después de haberle visto comer de esa forma durante más de 6 años, Ronald ya debería pesar 120 kilos como poco, y ahí seguía, alto, musculado, definido, y ni un maldito michelín a la vista. ¿Cosa de magia? La verdad es que Hermione lo dudaba. Supuso que todo se debía a los entrenamientos al aire libre, pero volar en escoba tampoco le parecía que supusiera un gran esfuerzo físico. No era como el fútbol, corriendo de lado a lado de un campo rectangular que parecía no tener fin, o el baloncesto, pegando saltos imposibles a la vez que trataban de meter el balón por el caprichoso aro. Si prácticamente no utilizaban las piernas.

-Merlín, vamos a llegar tarde. ¡El primer día! – Hermione parecía al borde de una ataque de nervios.- Vamos, Ron, traga, traga. Llévate algo para el camino, pero date prisa, por lo que más quieras.- apremió a su amigo.- Y tú, Harry, ¿se puede saber en qué universo paralelo te has metido? ¡Acelera!- Harry llevaba todo el tiempo mirando a un punto en el infinito, muy pensativo, con una tostada a medio camino entre la boca y el plato.- Me desesperáis. Me voy, daros prisa.- Cogió una tostada y salió corriendo del Gran Comedor bajo la atenta mirada de sus amigos, y tal vez alguien más.

-La Hermione de siempre.-dijo Ron con la boca llena. La verdad es que se le había quedado grabado aquello que dijo su amiga la noche anterior, aquello sobre que ella había cambiado, y estaba realmente agradecido de que el cambio no fuera tal, o que al menos no se notara. Cierto que le gustaría que fuera menos autoritaria con ellos, que no se agobiara tanto por las clases y los exámenes, pero es que a él le gustaba ella así, sino, no sería su Hermione.- Además, tenemos Historia de la Magia. Binns casi nunca castiga los retrasos. Se agobia porque quiere.

Harry asintió en silencio, aún perdido entre el mundo de los sueños y la realidad.

* * *

El día se sucedió sin contratiempos. Resultaba que por una gracia divina no tenían Pociones los lunes, y eso animaba a cualquiera. Incluso después de que les hubieran mandado ya un trabajo sobre Transformaciones: "l_a animagia en la historia y los grandes errores cometidos por la imprudencia_". Ron y Harry ya se estaban quejando, alegando que "no les dejaban ni un día de tregua" y que McGonagall era "una vieja estirada que necesitaba darse una alegría". Y aunque Hermione estaba de acuerdo en gran medida, no pensaba darles la razón, y en cuanto pudo se escabulló a la biblioteca, en busca de un libro que pudiera ayudarla en su tarea. Aunque tenía hasta el lunes próximo, prefería terminarlo cuanto antes, pues algo le decía que Snape no iba a ser menos y seguramente acabaría por mandarles otro interminable trabajo sobre las propiedades curativas y venenosas de las caléndulas mortificantes, por poner un ejemplo.

Se despidió de sus amigos y tomó un camino que conocía bien. Pasó sigilosamente entre las estanterías hasta buscar el área que le interesaba, aquel que trataba sobre transformaciones. Había una pequeña sección sobre animagia, pero ninguno de los títulos le parecía apropiado. ¿"_Las brujas gato de Salem_"? No, gracias. ¿"_Cómo distinguir un sapo de un mago_"? Ni pensarlo. Al mirar hacia una estantería superior vio un viejo tomo encuadernado en rojo, parecía bastante pesado y desgastado por el uso, y Hermione decidió que ese iba a ser suyo.

Era una lástima que le quedara a desmano. Pensó en usar un hechizo convocador, pero la imagen de una avalancha de libros sepultándola después de pronunciar "_Accio libro_" le hizo desistir de la idea. Tampoco veía ninguna escalerilla cerca, así que decidió que "treparía" por la estantería. Total, tampoco le quedaba tan a desmano, ¿o sí? Hermione se puso de puntillas e intentó alcanzarlo, pero apenas logró rozarlo con la punta de los dedos. Aventuró a poner un pie en la última balda e impulsarse hacia arriba para coger el libro. Se agarraba con fuerza a la balda superior con la mano izquierda mientras con la derecha trataba de sacar el pesado libro. La verdad es que era bastante gordo y pesaba demasiado como para poder sacarlo con una mano. Tiró con fuerza hacia sí, con tan mala suerte que el impulso la echó hacia atrás. No consiguió sujetarse bien con la mano izquierda y el peso del tomo no ayudó en absoluto a su equilibrio.

Hermione cayó hacia atrás, pero en lugar del golpe sordo contra el frio suelo, sintió como si cayera sobre algo blando, al menos más blando que el maldito suelo, y mucho más caliente. Un gruñido de dolor le indicó que estaba en lo cierto, había caído sobre alguien. Intentó incorporarse y al darse la vuelta vio a un Malfoy espatarrado en el suelo, con una mano en la cabeza y otra en los riñones mientras se levantaba.

-Joder, Granger, casi me matas.- dijo con todo el desprecio que fue capaz- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Has visto que es imposible que me superes en la magia y has decidido placarme como a un jugador de rugby?

Hermione no mostró la mínima muestra de asombro por la mención de aquel deporte muggle. No le sorprendía que Malfoy supiera de él, ya que parecía conocer todo lo que tenía que ver con la violencia y el dolor físico. Se agachó a recoger el libro, del cual se habían desprendido un par de páginas con el golpe.

-Nada más lejos de la realidad, Malfoy. Ni siquiera intentaría privar a este mundo de tu sagrada presencia.- dijo con sorna mientras arreglaba el libro con un ágil movimiento de varita. Antes de irse le dedicó una de sus mejores sonrisas, entre fingida y agradecida, y también divertida por el hecho de que un futuro mortífago como él acabar de salvarle el culo a una "sangre sucia" como ella.- Gracias por amortiguar mi caída.

Y sin más dilación, se dio la vuelta y abandonó la biblioteca derechita hacia la Sala Común, dispuesta a ponerse manos a la obra con el trabajo cuanto antes. Dejando a su espalda a un Malfoy de nuevo confuso e incapaz de reaccionar.

Le había sonreído. Otra vez. A él. Granger había perdido definitivamente la cabeza, el buen juicio, y la poca inteligencia que le quedara después de juntarse al andrajoso y Potter. O peor. Le había perdido todo el respeto, o más bien el miedo, que le pudiera tener. ¿Qué sentido tenía ahora meterse con ella si no iba a indignarse, ni refunfuñar, ni enfadarse, ni a fruncir los labios con irritación como antes? Menudo aburrimiento.

Pero eso no era lo único, sino que encima su sonrisa era bonita. La sonrisa de Granger era bonita. "_Debo de haberme dado un golpe en la cabeza más serio de lo que creía_", pensó mientras se masajeaba los riñones. Estaba empezando a parecerle bonita. La veía dos días, le sonreía tres veces, y ya estaba absolutamente confuso. Y teniendo pensamientos propios de un demente. Sacudió la cabeza tratando de nuevo de librarse de esos pensamientos y volviendo a centrarse en el tema que le había llevado hasta allí. El trabajo de transformaciones.

Tardó pocos segundos en comprender que el único libro que merecía la pena de allí se lo acababa de llevar Granger. La misma Granger a la que había salvado de un golpe contra el suelo a costa de llevarse él la peor parte. Y no pudo evitar una carcajada. Aunque no le hiciera ni pizca de gracia tener que pedirle prestado, o más bien coger prestado sin permiso, el libro a Granger, había que reconocer que la situación resultaba de lo más cómica. Definitivamente, Draco Malfoy estaba perdiendo la cabeza.

* * *

_Bueno, lo que dije, si os gusta, hacérmelo saber, y si no os gusta, por favor, hacérmelo saber con más razón ^^_


	4. La biblioteca

_Hola! Bueno, siento mucho no haber subido capítulo todo este tiempo, pero siento aún mucho más tener que subiros solo esto... No he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir, pero sí para pensar, y ya tengo en la cabeza muchísimas cosas clave para la historia y espero tener tiempo pronto para poder escribirlas todas y dároslas, pequeñas lectoras =)_

**_Disclaimer.- Nada de Happy Potter o sus paisajes me pertenece, todo es obra de la maravillosa imaginación de J.. Todo lo que reconozcais es de ella, y lo que no... posiblemente sea de este desquiciado cerebro ^^_**

**Capítulo 4**

-Turrón sangranarices.- susurró Hermione y la Señora Gorda se apartó a un lado dejando ver la entrada a la Sala Común, que estaba atestada de gente. Todos muy agitados, seguían hablando de las vacaciones pasadas.

Dean Thomas y Seamus Finnigan estaban comentando las magníficas, en su opinión, estrategias de los cazadores de sus respectivos equipos de quidditch predilectos. Lavender y Parvati hablaban animadamente con Romilda Vane, una alumna dos años menor que ellas que estaba obsesionada con las pociones amorosas y que era una gran fuente de cotilleos, lo miraras por donde lo miraras. Hasta Rita Skeeter estaría intrigada sobre los métodos que utilizaba para conseguir tanta información. Lo más asombroso de ello es que la mayoría de la información solía acabar siendo cierta, no como ocurre con otras cotillas que se hacen eco de rumores. Hermione estaba segura de que Romilda acabaría ocupando un lugar de honor en la plantilla de la revista Corazón de Bruja.

-Os juro que lo que digo es cierto. Se rumorea que es posible que haya un baile de navidad este año, pero solo para los de último curso, es decir, vosotras. La verdad es que me da bastante envidia.- dijo Romilda como si fuera el mayor de los secretos. Increíble, el primer día de clase y ya tenía un cotilleo jugoso y listo para sacar del horno.

Lavender y Parvati sonrieron ante la noticia. Un baile era una noticia nada despreciable. Sobre todo cuando era algo casi exclusivo y solo séptimo tendría derecho para ir.

Hermione echó un vistazo y pronto descubrió a Ron y Harry jugando al ajedrez mágico. Harry con una mezcla de fastidio y aburrimiento en la cara mientras la de Ron reflejaba la excitación de quien sabe que va a ganar. Ginny se acababa de unir al grupo de cotilleo, que ahora trataba el tema de "¿qué parejas se han formado y roto este verano?" patrocinado por Bettie Croch, la creadora de unos pastelillos con forma de caldero, relleno de crema de menta. Un estilo after eight.

Pronto vio que sería imposible concentrarse en su trabajo con tanto bullicio y subió a la habitación donde empezó a copiar los párrafos que consideraba más importantes, para después ordenarlos de forma que el desarrollo quedara coherente. Nunca le había interesado la animagia, pero la verdad era que empezaba a picarle la curiosidad. Tener la libertad de ir casi a donde quisiera, sin ser detectada, descubrirlo todo. Sonaba emocionante y tan lleno de riesgos por ser descubierta que un nuevo sentimiento intrépido nació en ella. Dejó divagar su mente, imaginando que conseguía la transformación y se convertía en un majestuoso halcón que volaba y volaba por encima de las cabezas de la gente, libre. La clase de libertad que te proporciona el viento en la cara y esa sensación de vértigo en el estómago.

Tirada en la cama, con la imaginación al límite, no se dio cuenta de que las horas pasaban, y solo se percató de que se había olvidado de bajar a cenar al Gran Comedor cuando Ginny entró en la habitación y balanceó delante de sus narices una cesta.

-Sé de alguien que se ha olvidado de cenar… - canturreaba la pelirroja.- Te traje esto de las cocinas. Tenemos suerte de que a Dobby le caiga tan bien Harry, porque hay otros elfos mucho menos simpáticos que él, ¿sabes? Casi he tenido que matar por un trozo de emparedado de calabaza. Ya me lo puedes agradecer.

-Gracias, Gin.- dijo la castaña mientras cogía la cesta y sacaba el emparedado. No se había dado cuenta del hambre que tenía hasta entonces.- Estaba haciendo un trabajo que nos mandaron y perdí la noción del tiempo.

Casi devoró el pastel de calabaza mientras la pelirroja miraba el desorden alrededor. Pergaminos garabateados con la letra pequeña y apretada de su amiga. Un libro abierto por cualquier página, de apariencia bastante pesada. Tanto el libro como la lectura. Un par de plumas adornaban el conjunto del caos.

-Sí, ya veo que ha sido de lo más entretenido.- dijo enarcando una ceja.- Ese libro tiene pinta de ser interesantísimo.

-Ya puede serlo.- dijo Hermione mientras se lamía las comisuras de la boca.- Casi me mato por él.- pareció pensarlo mejor.- Casi mato a Malfoy por él.

-¿Malfoy?- se sorprendió la pelirroja.- ¿Qué tiene que ver Malfoy con este libro? ¿Ya ha vuelto a molestarte? ¿El primer día? Joder, ese engreído no descansa nunca. No da ni un día de tregua.

Hermione empezó a recoger los pergaminos y demás parafernalia e indicó a Ginny que se sentara.

-Verás, necesitaba este libro, pero estaba un poquito más arriba de lo habitual. Y ya sabes que no soy demasiado alta. Así que, me encaramé a la estantería para alcanzarlo.

-Claro, porque es una vergüenza pedirle a alguien más alto que tú que te lo alcance, ¿no? O usar una de las escalerillas de Pince. De verdad, Hermione, que bastante peligros corremos ya como para que encima hagas escalada por las estanterías y te rompas la crisma.- la regañó al más puro estilo Molly Weasley.

-Bueno, ¿quieres que te lo cuente o no?- Ginny hizo con mímica como si se cerrara una cremallera sobre la boca, anclara un candado y tirara la llave.- Bien. Al sacar el libro, perdí el equilibrio y caí hacia atrás.-cogió aire.- Caí encima de Malfoy. Casi le desgracio.

Ginny estalló en una carcajada.

-Ginny, de verdad, que casi le desgracio. Le caí encima como un saco de patatas increíblemente pesado. Podría haberle pasado algo.

Ginny rió aún más fuerte imaginándose la escena y el lio de brazos y piernas que debió formarse. Habría dado lo que fuera por haber estado en ese momento en la biblioteca para verlo. Los ojos se le estaban llenando de lágrimas y su risa contagió a Hermione, que recordando la cara de fastidio de Malfoy no puedo evitar unirse a sus carcajadas. Cuando se repusieron del acceso de risa, preguntó Ginny:

-¿Y qué demonios hacía ese hurón traicionero justo en ese pasillo? ¿No estaría tramando algo?-mientras se iba quitando las lágrimas con los dedos y trataba de normalizar su respiración.

-No tengo ni idea. La verdad es que McGonnagal nos mandó un trabajo y posiblemente estuviera… -miró el pesado libro de pastas rojas que tenía sobre la mesilla- buscando un libro para completarlo.

Hermione volvió a estallar en una carcajada, mucho más fuerte que las anteriores. Imaginándose la cara que habría puesto Malfoy al darse cuenta de que la había salvado de comerse el maldito suelo mientras ella se llevaba delante de sus narices lo que él necesitaba. Ginny miraba sin comprender a su amiga.

-Este es el libro que quiere, Ginny. Y solo hay uno.- y volvió a reír.

* * *

Mientras tanto Malfoy miraba el techo de su habitación tumbado en la cama. Ya había vuelto de darse una suculenta cena en el Gran Comedor, por donde no había aparecido esa maldita Gryffindor roba libros y piernas bonitas. Un segundo… ¿Piernas bonitas? Había podido ver a Granger encaramándose a la estantería y cómo la falda se le subía un poco dejando ver unas bonitas piernas torneadas y doradas por el sol, y era eso exactamente lo que le había distraído y por lo cual no había podido apartarse de la trayectoria de su caída.

El Slytherin compartía dormitorio con otros cuatro compañeros. Las cinco camas, de aspecto casi idéntico, tenían pesados cortinajes de color esmeralda y colchas y almohadas del mismo color. Había un par de armarios, cómodas y escritorios, además de un extraño mini-bar que conformaban el resto del mueblario de la habitación, ahora vacía salvo por la presencia de Draco.

El joven rubio trataba de trazar un plan para conseguir el libro de Granger, pero cada vez que imaginaba una situación en la que se encontraran en el pasillo "por casualidad" y él chocara con ella para arrebatarle el libro sin ser notado, la sonrisa de la sangre sucia volvía a aparecer por su mente. Maldita Granger, maldita sonrisa y maldito trabajo de Transformaciones. No es que Granger fuera excesivamente bonita, aunque el verano parecía haberle sentado perfectamente, sino que las sonrisas eran algo que desarmaba a Draco. En su mundo, en su vida, en su familia, las sonrisas se podían contar con cuentagotas. Siempre pensando en el Señor Oscuro, y en sus encargos, torturas, asesinatos, misiones… Nada de eso merecía la pena si al final del día no podías sonreír como en aquel momento recordaba que lo había hecho ella. Draco recordaba las sonrisas de su madre cuando era pequeño, cuando jugaban todas las noches antes de dormir. Draco siempre se escondía en el mismo sitio, y sus padres hacían como si no se dieran cuenta y le llamaban por toda la casa, hasta que al final él salía de su escondite y le atacaban con su peor arma… las cosquillas. Y cuando acostaban al rubio se reían camino de su habitación. En su casa hacía años que nadie reía, que nadie sonreía, y que nadie se demostraba amor. El Señor Oscuro había acabado con la felicidad de su familia, de eso no tenía la menor duda, pero tenía que seguir sirviéndole.

La entrada de Blaise en la habitación interrumpió sus pensamientos. El rubio y el moreno habían sido amigos desde antes de llegar a Hogwarts. Se podría decir que el conocimiento del otro era suficientemente bueno como para saber que no se podía confiar ciegamente en ninguno de los dos, puesto que entre mortífagos la confianza es algo que se paga caro después. Aún así, su amistad era sólida y todo lo sincera que podía ser, salvaguardando los secretos de cada uno, sin aparentes debilidades de ninguno de los dos. En cierta forma, eran iguales: padre mortífago, futuro planeado y sin cuestionar, la felicidad (si es que podía sentir alguna) del Señor Tenebroso antes que la suya propia… Una fotocopia en morena de la vida del rubio.

Se saludaron con un gesto de cabeza y una media sonrisa. Las palabras para ellos eran apenas necesarias. Pronto llegaron el resto de ocupantes de la habitación: Crabbe, Goyle y Nott. Draco se puso el pijama, conformado por unos pantalones de seda plateados, dejando al descubierto un torso bien formado. No excesivamente musculado, pero sí definido. Sus compañeros hicieron lo propio mientras él sacaba una cajetilla de tabaco de Blue Apple, su marca predilecta. Encendió un cigarrillo a la vez que cogía un cenicero y lo acercaba a su cómoda. Calada tras calada se iba relajando hasta quedarse plácidamente dormido.

Blaise le quitó lo que quedaba del cigarrillo de los labios y lo apagó en el cenicero.

-Cualquier día vas a provocar un incendio con estos vicios muggles tuyos.-dijo como una madre que regaña a su hijo adolescente por poner la música demasiado alta por enésima vez en ese día.


	5. Un día ordinario

_Hola hola hola ^^_

_Muchísimas gracias a los reviews de la actualización pasada, y a todos los de las anteriores. Tal vez después de todo no lo esté haciendo tan mal. Poco a poco irá apareciendo más acción entre Draco y Hermione, se sabrán cositas sobre Voldemort (cómo olvidarse del malo malísimo); y debería hacer un par de aclaraciones, más vale tarde que nunca, y las dejó al final del capitulín. Espero que os guste._

**Capítulo 5**

Segundo día. Tenía dos horas de Runas con la profesora Babbling. Ron y Harry no habían elegido Runas Antiguas como optativa así que podían dormir dos horas más los martes. Bajó a desayunar y en el Gran Comedor se notaba el vacio de los alumnos de Séptimo que no cursaban esa asignatura. Comió un par de tostadas con mermelada y un vaso de zumo antes de ir a clase. No fue hasta dos horas después, en el invernadero 4, cuando vio a sus dos amigos, que seguían con cara de dormidos a pesar de que eran ya las 9 de la mañana y habían dormido dos horas más de lo normal. La castaña no quería ni imaginarse sus caras cuando empezaran a aprovechar esas horas libres para estudio o, con mayor seguridad, entrenamientos de Quidditch. Ron parecía incapaz de mantener los ojos abiertos por más de 3 segundos y daba cabezadas inconscientes para volver a despertarse medio sobresaltado, repitió esa operación tantas veces que Hermione perdió la cuenta. Harry, que parecía el más despierto de los dos, y no por mucho, daba codazos de vez en cuando al pelirrojo, que trataba de trasplantar unas extrañas rosas purpúreas con pegajosos tentáculos de un tiesto a otro, mientras intentaba que los tentáculos no le asfixiaran. Sprout dijo que se llamaban Monroses o último suspiro, ese apodo era bastante esclarecedor, puesto que la tarea no les resultó nada fácil. Cada dos por tres tenían que andar petrificando a las plantas para que dejaran de tratar de asfixiarlos con sus tentáculos.

Todos parecían tener problemas con ellas excepto Neville, quien había terminado prácticamente la tarea y estaba, Merlín nos asista, acariciando los pétalos mortecinos de esas plantas asesinas. Una cosa es que le gustara la Herbología, y otra que tuviera tentativas suicidas, pues acercarse demasiado a esas plantas era, de hecho, una clara manifestación de sus intenciones. Este chico quería morir joven, sino no se explicaba. Lo curioso del asunto era que las plantas no parecían querer dañar a Neville, es más, el ruido de sus hojas al rozarse parecía el de un ronroneo, como si a las plantas les gustara el contacto con el chico y se dejaran querer. Hermione trató de imitarlo, pero en cuanto acercó los dedos enguantados a la planta, esta se enroscó en sus muñecas y tuvo que hacer de nuevo uso del hechizo petrificador. Quitó cuidadosamente los tentáculos de alrededor de sus muñecas y se las frotó. Le había quedado una marca roja bastante visible que esperaba se quitara en un rato. Sino todos los Gryffindor iban a lucir unas preciosas muñequeras rojizas.

Cuando terminó la clase nadie se disgustó. Estaban deseando desaparecer de allí, y así lo hicieron, dejando el invernadero empantanado y a Sprout cubierta de tierra de arriba abajo, con la palabra en la boca. Seguramente pensaba mandarles algún trabajo pero todos habían salido lo suficientemente rápido como para que desistiera en su cometido.

La clase de Historia no fue mucho mejor. Ron decidió que prefería dormir toda la hora a escuchar otra perorata sobre las guerras de los gigantes. Para gigante bastante había tenido con el hermano "pequeño" de Hagrid y no pensaba tomar apuntes, ya se los dejaría su amiga, que ahora estaba peleándose por abrir un tarrito nuevo de tinta. Lo peor es que parecía que el tarro estaba ganando. La castaña trataba de sacar el tapón sin que en el impulso se saliera la tinta. Estiró la manga de su túnica para agarrarlo sin hacerse daño. El profesor Binns seguía con su monólogo sin prestar atención a los apuros que estaba pasando su mejor alumna. Un monólogo en el que ni siquiera hacía paradas para coger aire, ya que era un fantasma y además le importaba bien poco crear esguinces en la muñeca a los alumnos que trataban de tomar notas. Harry sí que se había percatado, se encontraba sentado entre sus dos amigos, Ron roncando a su izquierda y Hermione en su lucha interminable a su derecha.

-Herm.- susurró.- ¿Quieres que lo intente yo?

Hermione estuvo a punto de soltarle una charla sobre la igualdad de sexo y el machismo. Sobre que los hombres no son más fuertes que las mujeres y que ella era capaz como la que más de sacar el maldito tapón del tintero. Pero, además de que sabía que no había una gota de machismo en Harry, y que siempre había creído que ella era capaz de todo lo que se propusiera, estaba desesperada por abrir el maldito tintero y comenzar a tomar apuntes. Ya había perdido 10 minutos de charla en esa lucha desesperada. Resignada le pasó el tintero a Harry, quien con un movimiento de muñeca sacó el tapón y le pasó el tarro a Hermione. Le dedicó una sonrisa de medio lado, tratando de ocultar su frustración y centrándose en tomar todos los apuntes posibles.

-Ron, no puedes irte quedando dormido en las clases la primera semana.- le regañaba la castaña mientras guardaba los pergaminos y el tintero de la discordia en la mochila. La clase ya había terminado y tenían una hora libre antes de las temidas dos horas de pociones con Slytherin.

El pelirrojo seguía bostezando mientras salían por la puerta, la verdad es que la noche anterior no pudo conciliar apenas el sueño y fue hacia las 5 de la mañana cuando consiguió dormirse. Cualquiera que le conociera bien sabía que no era nadie sin sus ocho horitas de sueño diario, como mínimo. Hermione decidió ir a la biblioteca durante esa hora libre para continuar con su trabajo de Transformaciones, que estaba por la mitad. Quedaron en encontrarse en la puerta de Pociones 5 minutos antes de la hora. Se despidió de sus amigos, pero antes hizo aparecer de la nada un termo de café humeante para Ron.

-No queremos que te duermas en Pociones y acabes provocando un estropicio.- Ron estaba a punto de debatirle la cuestión, ya que no le gustaba que le trataran como si fuera un completo inútil, simplemente no era tan certero para ciertas cosas como lo era su amiga, pero era un estudiante medio. Hermione acalló a su amigo dando el golpe de gloria, ganándole por completo.- Además, no queremos dar a Malfoy motivos para molestarnos, ¿o sí?

Y se marchó rápidamente, sabiendo que había ganado y que Ron opinaba igual que ella. Aunque no le importaría partirle esa carita de hurón a puñetazos, prefería no tener nada que ver con esa serpiente. No le asustaba en absoluto el hecho de que fuera hijo de mortífagos y mortífago en potencia, pero sabía que provocarle o darle motivos para que se metiera con ellos no era el camino. Sabía que la peor parte siempre se la llevaba su amiga y estaba harto de ver cómo sufría, aunque fingiera que no. A ella esas tonterías de la sangre y las clases sociales le daban igual, pero quería sentirse aceptaba como la que más. Descubrir que era maga había sido una gran alegría para ella, sentirse parte de algo, de un todo, de una pequeña sociedad que solo ella conocía y que nadie podría arrebatarle, y llegaba ese asqueroso de Malfoy para hacerla sentir excluida dentro de aquel grupo. Ron le odiaba por ello, por hacer sufrir a una de las personas que él más apreciaba y quería. No era un querer amoroso, ni mucho menos. Hacía tiempo que se había dado cuenta de que entre ellos dos solo había una potente amistad que les unía pese a todo. La quería como podía querer a Ginny, como podía querer a Harry. Tampoco le gustaría que nadie les dañara a ellos y sería capaz de matar por ellos.

* * *

En las mazmorras, el olor a humedad le recordaba a él, al Lord Oscuro. Le recordaba las reuniones que había presenciado, las torturas, las clases de maldad que su propio padre le había dado, todo el entrenamiento para ser un futuro mortífago. Todo lo que necesitaba saber para no tener que sentir nada nunca más. Todo lo que tenía que saber para soportar el dolor de la maldición "crucio". Todo lo que necesitaba para dejar de ser un ser humano y pasar a ser un ente que no sentía, no reía, no lloraba, no amaba. Draco ya estaba en el aula cuando todos llegaron. Inconscientemente la buscó con la mirada, a ella, la chica de la sonrisa, e inmediatamente se reprendió por ello. Pero es que en ese momento lo que necesitaba era una sonrisa, un salvavidas al que agarrarse en la oscuridad que se estaba convirtiendo su vida. Este verano no había sido para nada de felicidad y vacaciones familiares. Se había pasado los días de viaje en viaje con su padre haciendo encargos para el Señor Tenebroso, al parecer estaba buscando algo, pero Draco no sabía el qué. Tampoco parecía saberlo su padre, pero ahí estaban los dos, como marionetas en manos de un mestizo que se creía una deidad.

-Vaya, Draco, ¿así que te escondes en el aula de Pociones en los descansos?-dijo Blaise acercándose a él.- Pansy y yo te hemos estado buscando, para preparar la reunión con Dumbledore, ya sabes.

Pero Draco no sabía, miraba intermitentemente a uno y a otro tratando de recordar a la vez en qué momento había accedido a tener él una reunión con Dumbledore y por qué. Pansy le miraba divertida mientras notaba como tras los inexpresivos ojos de Draco su cerebro estaba funcionando a toda velocidad, tratando de descubrir cómo se había metido en un follón como aquel en menos de dos días. Casi podía ver cómo sus neuronas se iban alumbrando como bombillitas mientras se iban formando las conexiones. Notó que el rubio había comprendido el asunto a la perfección cuando su cara se tornó en una mueca que parecía decir "¿pero qué demonios? Olvidarlo" pero ella no pensaba olvidar nada. En un par de días habían quedado para hablar con el director y proponer su idea del Baile de Navidad, y Draco debería estar presente como apoyo moral. Además, el joven tenía mucha labia, y Pansy necesitaba explotar eso como fuera. Blaise también era bueno con las palabras, pero carecía de aquella forma de hablar del rubio que hacía que te centraras del todo en lo que estaba contando y acabar prácticamente pensando como él. Era una especie de manipulador nato, por eso el Señor Oscuro estaba tan contento con él, y por eso Pansy le quería en la reunión.

Draco no pudo rechistar porque en ese momento entró Snape, varita en mano, mandando callar al aula. Apuntó a la pizarra donde pronto aparecieron un listado de ingredientes y unas instrucciones. Parecía interminable, un trabajo interminable para una primera clase.

-Una persona por caldero. Tenéis dos horas.-Y forzando una sonrisa, que lejos de enternecer su cara la tornó terrorífica, añadió.- Espero que esté bien hecha, por vuestro bien.

El rubio tomó las anotaciones pertinentes y alineó los ingredientes necesarios. Le encantaba esa asignatura y además se le daba bien. Le alegraba saber que a Potter no se le daba tan bien en absoluto y la única que competía contra él era Hermione Granger, que ahora se estaba remangando la camisa mientras repasaba la lista de ingredientes y comprobaba que tenía suficientes. Comenzó a cortar, triturar, machacar ingredientes mientras los iba echando dentro del caldero, removiendo de vez en cuando, 5 veces a favor del sentido de las agujas del reloj y 7 veces en contra. El aula se llenó del sonido de los calderos borboteando y el crepitar del fuego mágico que hacía su contenido hervir. De vez en cuando el estrépito de algún instrumento al caer al suelo, normalmente gracias a las habilidosas manos de Longbottom. Dejó hervir la poción mientras extraía jugo de élboro y pesaba polvo de doxy. Al añadir estos dos últimos ingredientes la poción se tornó de un color amarillo mostaza, que para nada invitaba a ser bebido.

Según las anotaciones debía esperar media hora a que se enfriara y tomara la textura óptima para que sus efectos fueran los deseados. Echó un vistazo a la clase y lo que vio no pareció sorprenderle. Granger estaba pesando el polvo de doxy para terminar ya la poción. Se sonrió mentalmente, orgulloso de haber sido el primero en terminar, antes que todos, antes que ella. Potter y Weasley parecían atascados en algún punto y mandaban miradas suplicantes a su amiga, que trataba de darles indicaciones sin que Snape se diera cuenta. Longbottom, por otro lado, estaba completamente perdido, su poción, por lo que pudo ver Draco era verdi-azulada y soltaba chipas que se convertían en pequeñas llamas azules y quemaban todo lo que tocaban, chamuscándolo. Snape le estaba regañando, encantado de la vida, y no contuvo una mueca de asco al pronunciar "10 puntos menos para Gryffindor, por su incompetencia". Crabbe y Goyle estaban en una situación similar y se miraban entre ellos tratando de dar con la solución a su problema, pero esos cabezas huecas no tenían nada que hacer. Blaise y Pansy estaban a punto de acabar, aunque sus pociones no eran tan mostaza como la de Draco, pero eran pasables.

Snape empezó a inspeccionar el trabajo 20 minutos antes de la finalización de la clase. Los únicos que no habían conseguido hacer una imitación pasable de la poción eran sus dos matones y el patán de Longbottom, que estaba rojo de indignación. Por supuesto, Snape no restó ni un solo punto a su casa, ni siquiera hizo un comentario al respecto. Partidista, como siempre.

-¿Alguien sabe cuál es la poción que han estado preparando?-preguntó inquiridoramente. No les había dicho cuál era intencionadamente, esperando que lo adivinaran por los ingredientes, pero ni siquiera Draco tenía una idea de lo que podía ser. Granger parecía estar en la misma posición que él, pues no había levantado la mano y tenía el ceño fruncido como si estuviera obligándose a descubrirlo.- ¿Nadie?

Para sorpresa de todos, Weasley levantó la mano lentamente. Harry le miraba suplicándole con los ojos que no levantara la mano, no sabía lo que podría decir su amigo y estaba seguro de que fuera lo que fuera les iba a costar otros 10 puntos menos para Gryffindor. Snape sonrió al ver levantar la mano al pelirrojo y con una mirada desafiante le instó a contestar:

-¿Señor Weasley? ¿Puede iluminarnos acerca de este asunto?-parecía francamente divertido.

-Bueno…-titubeó Ron.- podría ser… ¿Quitamanchas Mágico Multiusos de la Señora Skower?

La clase empezó a desternillarse. Casi todos reían, todos menos Snape y la sangre sucia que trataba de contenerse, y por la expresión de su cara, estaba necesitando mucha fuerza de voluntad. Draco no podía creerse la estupidez del Weasley, cierto que nunca le había considerado muy inteligente, pero eso rayaba la deficiencia mental.

-Correcto, Señor Weasley, 10 puntos para Gryffindor.

A todos se les atragantó la risa. El rubio en particular casi se ahoga. ¿Correcto? ¿Diez puntos PARA Gryffindor? No se lo podía creer. Pero lo que más le indignaba es que había estado dos horas, nada más y nada menos, haciendo quitamanchas para su profesor. ¡Quitamanchas! Producto que sin duda los elfos domésticos agradecerían y utilizarían a su costa. Había estado trabajando para elfos domésticos, se sentía claramente humillado. Granger y todos los demás estaban de lo más asombrados. No tanto por el hecho de que fuera quitamanchas, sino porque el Weasley hubiera dado en el clavo por primera vez desde que les alcanzaba la memoria. El susodicho sonreía disfrutando de su momento de gloria mientras recogía sus cosas y se dirigía al comedor con un hambre voraz.

* * *

Por supuesto a Snape no se le había pasado por alto mandarles una tarea para la semana próxima. Un listado interminable de ingredientes. Debían averiguar de qué poción se trataba y encontrar el ingrediente que faltaba. Además de hacer una redacción sobre las propiedades especiales de ese ingrediente aún por descubrir. Vamos, algo sencillito, para ir entrando en materia. La verdad es que se notaba la presión de los Éxtasis desde el primer día. Primero McGonagall, ahora Snape, y Sprout que no les pudo mandar nada porque se quedó con la palabra en la boca. En definitiva, segundo día y ya tenían dos trabajos de lo más entretenidos por delante. Hermione estaba segura de que iba a pasar un buen rato en la biblioteca esa semana y gran parte del fin de semana. Sus amigos estaban mucho más afectados que ella. No podían creer la mala suerte que tenían. Aunque Ron aún estaba orgulloso de sí mismo por haber acertado algo que ni siquiera su mejor amiga sabía, maldecía por lo bajo todo el árbol genealógico de Snape. Era un maldito amargado. Harry, sentado a su lado en el Gran Comedor, estaba convencido de que Snape era un enviado del mismísimo diablo que se encargaba de hacer la vida imposible a los estudiantes con trabajos imposibles para que no les fuera posible entrenarse y así dar ventaja al equipo de las serpientes. Sí, hasta él creía que era un pensamiento ridículo, puesto que las serpientes también deberían hacer el trabajo, pero estaba demasiado cabreado como para pensar algo coherente. Estaba pagando su mal humor con un cacho de pollo que tenía en el plato. Cortándolo como si fuera el cuello de cierto profesor de pelo grasiento…

En la mesa de Slytherin el sentimiento era parecido. ¿Snape se había vuelto loco? Tenían que prepararse para los exámenes, sí, cierto, pero… eso parecía excesivo. Pansy miraba el listado de ingredientes como si estuviera escrito en chino, con una expresión de terror tatuada en la cara. Era interminable, absolutamente interminable. Y además no tenía ninguna coherencia, no se parecía a nada que hubieran hecho, al menos que ella recordara. Blaise a su lado seguía en estado de shock por el momento de gloria de la comadreja:

-¿Os habéis dado cuenta de que ese andrajoso de Weasley se sabía la respuesta?- no podía ocultar la sorpresa en su voz. Girándose hacia Draco añadió.- Una respuesta que ni siquiera tú sabías.-Sacudió la cabeza como si fuera lo más inverosímil que le hubiera pasado en la vida.-No lo entiendo, no lo entiendo. El mundo se volvió del revés y a mí nadie me avisó.-Miraba a Draco tratando de que dijera algo, que se uniera en su conversación, maldiciendo a Weasley, a Potter, a la sangre sucia y a Snape, pero nada, el rubio tenía la cabeza en otras cosas. Estaba tratando de trazar un plan para poder hacerse con el libro y así dar por zanjado uno de los trabajos de una vez por todas.- ¡MALFOY!

Ese grito le sacó de su ensimismamiento. Dos pares de ojos le miraban fijamente. Los ojos azules de Pansy y los marrones de Blaise. Otra vez les había estado ignorando por culpa de la sabelotodo Granger.

-Qué voz más dulce tienes, Blaise.-dijo con todo dulce y amigable, fingido, por supuesto.- ¿Decías?-una media sonrisa bailó en sus labios dándole una apariencia de lo más inocente.

-Bien, ahora que tengo vuestra atención…-dijo mirando también a Pansy, arrebatándole la lista de ingredientes de entre los dedos para que dejara de poner esa miradita de pánico que le estaba matando. Él aún no había revisado la lista de ingredientes por temor a morirse del susto, y ese miedo en los ojos de su amiga no hacía más que agobiarle.- Decía que el mundo se volvió del revés y nadie me avisó. ¿No habéis visto a esos Gryffindor? El pobretón respondiendo preguntas correctamente, Súper Potter sin meterse en ningún lio… y hasta la sangre sucia está cambiada.-Pansy y Draco le miraron con escepticismo.-Venga, no me digáis que no lo habéis notado. Que Pansy no lo notara lo entiendo, pero tú Draco… tienes ojos en la cara y las hormonas más revolucionadas que el patio de un colegio.

-A diferencia de ti, Blaise, los hay que sabemos controlarnos.-dijo Draco enarcando una ceja.-Además, ¿te das cuenta de quién hablas? Granger, alias sabelotodo pedante. ¿Cambiado? ¿Qué demonios ha cambiado?-aunque él lo sabía muy bien jamás lo reconocería. Hasta se veía bonita, tenía el pelo menos enredado y ese cambio de actitud hacia él le tenía impresionado. No se dejaba amedrentar por nada.

-Malfoy, Malfoy… ¿tu radar se ha averiado? Está buena. Está muy buena. Ya era hora de que desarrollara, la verdad, porque la pequeña comadreja Weasley le estaba haciendo sombra. Ya sabes, la hermanita del pobretón. Esa sí que está muy muy buena. No me importaría ponerme en el lugar de Potter por un par de horas la verdad…

Pansy y Draco volvieron a mirarle con escepticismo. La verdad es que su amigo había perdido la cabeza. Cierto que él también pensaba que Granger había mejorado, hasta que la Weasley estaba bastante decente para ser una traidora a la sangre, pero el hecho de querer cambiarse por Potter por un par de horas, eso ya era desquiciante. Pansy, que hasta entonces había estado escuchando la conversación en silencio, dijo:

-Blaise, mi querido Blaise. Estoy de acuerdo en que esa maldita Granger ha mejorado con el verano, puede que se vea incluso un poco bonita. Coincido en que la joven de los Weasley es bastante mona. Incluso podría decirse que la comadreja parece haberse vuelto inteligente por un momento.- "Bien, Pansy, las cosas claras" pensaba Draco.- Pero… ¿en qué universo paralelo vives para querer cambiarte por el cara-rajada aunque sea por un segundo? ¿Te has vuelto loco?

-Creo que es bastante evidente la razón…-decía Zabini cuando una mano se estampó contra su nuca causándole un doloroso hormigueo.- ¡Parkinson! ¡¿Has perdido la cabeza?! ¿Por qué me pegas?-inquirió mientras se masajeaba la zona dolorida con una mano. El rubio no podía contener las carcajadas. La cara de su amigo era un poema.

-Creo que es bastante evidente… Blaise. Obviamente te diste un golpe en la cabeza y se te desajustó algún engranaje en ese cerebro pervertido que tienes. Pensé que con otro golpecito tal vez te volverías a ajustar… solo eso. ¿Te sientes mejor? ¿Sigues queriendo ser San Potter?

-Estás como una regadera, guapa.-dijo arrastrando las palabras.-No quiero ser San Potter. Pero hay que ser imbécil para no darse cuenta de que entre él y la pelirroja hay algo, y ya me gustaría a mí poder beneficiármela como lo hace él.

-¿Potter? ¿San virginal Potter? ¿Ese tiene un lio con la hermana de Weasley?-Draco no daba crédito a lo que oía, y al parecer Pansy tampoco. Ambos se giraron rápidamente para echar un vistazo a la mesa de Gryffindor. Ahí el trío dorado y la pelirroja terminaban de comer, casi sin mediar palabra. El moreno parecía muy enfadado y estaba triturando lo que fuera que tenía en el plato con una ira casi homicida. El pelirrojo no cabía en sí de gozo y tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. La pelirroja y la sabelotodo hablaban como si nada mientras cogían cada una un trozo de pastel de cerezas.

-¡Pero si ni siquiera se miran!-saltó Pansy.- En otras circunstancias no dudaría de tus cotilleos, pero es que es imposible, inverosímil, es… es… Dios mío.- una lucecita se encendió en su cabeza.- es cierto.

-Exacto, Pansy,-estaba diciendo Draco.- ¿Cierto? ¿Cómo que cierto?-ya no entendía nada. Si acababa de decir que era imposible.

-Ni siquiera se miran, Draco. Cuando antes los cuatro eran como… no sé, el Club de los Cinco menos uno. Ya sabes, todos juntos, hablando animadamente. Y ahora ni se miran, evitan mirarse…-sonrió al estilo Parkinson, al estilo de estar tramando algo… se estaba fraguando un cotilleo. Sus dos amigos se miraron entre ellos, no había vuelta atrás. Eran como marujas de red flú. Todo el día conectadas, hablando entre ellas de los chismes que oían por las redes no seguras… de los rumores, que ellas mismas creaban.

-Oye, Malfoy… ¿tú crees que el pobretón lo sabe?

* * *

**Nota1-** _Bien, supongo que os habeis dado cuenta de que en este fic Dumbledore vive, Snape es profesor de pociones, y no se hace mención ninguna a Horrocruxes y tampoco a premios anuales... En este fanfic no he tomado en cuenta apenas nada del sexto libro, no existen los horrocruxes de momento, y no creo que vayan a hacer su aparición en ningún otro momento. Dumbledore vive porque al pobre hombre le tengo cariño, y le necesito en esta historia para que me cuadren cosas. Snape no le ha matado ni imparte DCAO porque no quedaría bien, me gusta como profesor de pociones, y punto, es lo que le pega, al menos en mi opinión. ¿Quién es el profesor de DCAO? Eso ya se verá, Dumbledore no lo menciona en su discurso y estos adolescentes tienen la cabeza en otra parte como para acordarse precisamente de eso. Y... de momento creo que solo tengo que aclarar eso ._

**Nota2- **_Este es mi primer Fanfic [se nota, eh?] y por lo tanto es totalmente experimental. Está mal escrito, cosas habrá que no tengan coherencia y creo que si seguís leyendo correis peligro de sufrir un derrame cerebral por mi culpa... pero conste que he avisado!_

**Nota3- **_Tanto si os gusta como si no, si lo leeis y teneis una opinión, hacérmelo saber. Escribo por gusto, no voy a hacerme de oro por esto, pero mejor hacerlo bien que mal, ¿no? Y para eso cuento con que vosotras, lectoras de miles de historias, me hagais ver mis errores._

_Y si habeis llegado hasta aquí... GRACIAS POR LEERME! ^^_


	6. El lago

_Siento la tardanza y la verdad es que no tengo excusa, este capitulo se me había atragantado y no he podido darle ni un final digno, la verdad es que no me gusta nada pero una vez más, era necesario algo tan insulso para poder continuar. Espero a partir de ahora poder escribir con más asiduidad [aunque empiezo exámenes en menos de una semana y no creo que vaya a estar muy inspirada], y que sean bastante más interesantes. Mil perdones._

_**Disclaimer**.- Os lo sabeis ;D_

**Capítulo 6**

-No te olvides, en dos horas bajo el nogal al lado del lago.-recordaba Ginny a su amiga.-Y déjate los libros donde quieras, pero no los traigas.- Hermione la miró de soslayo. No pensaba para nada llevar los libros al lago, sabía perfectamente para qué habían quedado.

-Tranquila, Ginny, me voy a la biblioteca, nos vemos ahora.-dijo mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la puerta.

Oyó cómo Ron le preguntaba a su hermana sobre sus secretitos y ella simplemente se lo quitó de encima diciendo con desparpajo "_Son cosas de chicas, Ronald, no lo entenderías_". A paso veloz se dirigía a la biblioteca. Con un poco de suerte su mesa estaría libre, al fondo a la izquierda, entre la Sección de Transformaciones y Pociones. Un poco antes de la Sección Prohibida. Una incómoda mesa de roble, con sillas a juego, un gran ventanal a la espalda, dejando que entrara la luz del sol. Se había hecho a la dureza de la silla durante los seis años anteriores y ya casi le resultaba hasta confortable. Tanto que ya se había quedado dormida un par de veces estudiando. Eso también podría ser por el hecho de pasarse tantas horas despierta, pero ella nunca aceptaría que estaba llevando sus estudios al punto de la obsesión. Se recolocó la mochila en el hombro al entrar a la biblioteca. Vacía, absolutamente vacía. Ni siquiera Madame Pince estaba por ahí. Todos los alumnos debían estar disfrutando del calor residual del verano antes de que el invierno les dejara aislados [si es que era posible estar más aislados] por culpa de las montañas de nieve que les caerían encima. Llegó rápidamente a su sitio, sacó tinta y pergaminos de la mochila y después el libro rojo por el que casi se rompe la espalda.

Lo abrió por donde lo había dejado y se puso manos a la obra, trabajando contra-reloj, como si la vida le fuera en ello. Porque en realidad, para ella, sí que le iba la vida en ello, en los trabajos, en los exámenes, en el futuro que ni siquiera tenía claro cual quería. ¿Aurora? Sí, era una idea que le gustaba, la de combatir el mal, estilo súper heroína, pero sinceramente no era algo que ella anhelara. ¿Profesora en Hogwarts? No era un secreto que algún día alguno de ellos tendría que jubilarse y la castaña podría bien podría ocupar su lugar, pero, por mucho que le gustara el castillo, no le parecía una gran perspectiva de futuro el quedarse allí para siempre, primero de alumna, luego de profesora, sin una vida más allá de los libros. Y si había descubierto algo en esas vacaciones, es que quería tener una vida, vivir una vida, enamorarse, desenamorarse, engañarse, ser feliz, viajar, ver mundo y no estancarse entre estanterías de bibliotecas perdiendo el tiempo. Ella quería vivir y para eso tenía que conseguir unas buenas calificaciones para poder hacer lo que quisiera donde quisiera. De pronto a Hermione Granger había decidido que era mucho más interesante relacionarse socialmente que ahogarse entre toneladas de polvo, y eso era un gran avance para ella.

Tan concentrada como estaba en su trabajo no se dio cuenta que hacía tiempo que había dejado de estar sola, y que ahora unos ojos grises la miraban fijamente. El rubio estaba con la espalda apoyada en una de las estanterías, los brazos cruzados y miraba escrutadoramente a una castaña, totalmente concentrada en el libro y en el pergamino, sin percatarse de nada. Draco aprovechó esos instantes para observarla detenidamente. Vale, era una sangresucia pero él tenía ojos, ¿no? Y hormonas. Sobretodo hormonas.

Estaba reclinada sobre el libro, y Draco se asombraba de que no le hubiera salido una chepa ya, con todas las horas de estudio que metía al cabo del día, pasados 6 años, debería ser la viva imagen en femenino de Igor, el ayudante del Doctor Frankestein. Cogía la pluma firmemente con la mano derecha y escribía en el pergamino con trazos seguros, quizá haciendo más presión de la debida, a punto de rasgarlo. Unos rizos insolentes le caían sobre los ojos y la castaña no hacía más que apartarlos de vez en cuando para poder ver lo que escribía. Su cara de concentración, con los labios formando una fina recta y las cejas ligeramente enarcadas era, sencillamente, adorable. _¿Adorable? Por Dios, Malfoy, que es Granger… No la virgen de Lourdes._ Con este último pensamiento el rubio echó la cabeza hacia atrás, intentando liberarse de tan absurdas deliberaciones, con tal mala suerte que fue a darse contra la estantería, dando a Granger por enterada de su presencia, y obsequiándole, seguramente, con un precioso chichón y un dolor agudo en la zona del golpe.

La castaña se sorprendió al verlo pero pronto recobró la compostura, soltando la pluma y mirándole divertida:

-Malfoy, Malfoy… No deberías golpearte en la cabeza, para las pocas neuronas que tienes… un golpe así puede ser fatal.

-Muy graciosa, Granger. ¿Eso fue lo que les pasó a tus amiguitos? ¿Se cayeron de la cuna de pequeños y por eso son tan imbéciles?-Genial, adiós al plan en el que hablaba civilizadamente con la Gryffindor y salía de allí llevándose el libro. ¿Cómo podía ser que le sacara de sus casillas de esa forma? ¿Cómo podía ser que le encarara así ahora?

-Muy gracioso, Malfoy.-imitando su tono.-Vamos, dime, ¿qué quieres? No me apetece estar jugando a intercambiar insultos durante una hora.

-¿Por qué iba a querer de ti algo más que eso? ¿Es que acaso puedes ofrecer más? No lo creo.-sus palabras desprendían desprecio, pero por primera vez se sintió extraño diciéndolas, era como si por primera vez no pensara realmente que ella valía poco y menos. Como si ya careciera de sentido esa estúpida rivalidad.

-Al grano, por favor. Estoy intentando estudiar y tengo tiempo limitado…-´dijo mientras miraba el reloj de muñeca. Siendo diestra debería llevarlo en la muñeca izquierda, pero sin saber por qué, siempre le había molestado, y lo llevaba en la derecha.- ¡No! – gritó ella para sorpresa del rubio, y empezó a recoger todo lo que tenía sobre la mesa, murmurando cosas como "ahora que estaba a punto de acabar", "encima debería agradecérselo al miserable este" y "que Merlín me ayude". Salió corriendo de la biblioteca dejando al Slytherin plantado, y sin el libro.

"_¿Pero en qué universo paralelo me he metido? ¿Desde cuándo Granger cree que puede ignorarme y salirse con la suya? ¿Es que ya no impongo nada?" _Pero lo que él no sabía, o más bien no quería saber, era que lo que de verdad le había molestado, es que ni siquiera le había mirado como él la había admirado a ella. Ni siquiera se había despedido de él, como si él no existiera. Lo que de verdad le molestaba era que para ella él no existía más allá del huroncito de Slytherin.

Eso para el orgullo de un Malfoy llega a ser letal…

* * *

Tenía el tiempo justo para dejar las cosas en la Sala Común y llegar al lago. Más que tiempo justo… no tenía tiempo. Iba andando rápidamente por los pasillos, sin llegar a correr. ¡Es prefecta! No puede ir trotando por ahí como si fuera una alumna de primero… pero casi. Derrapando en las curvas, descompensada por el peso de los libros que en cualquier momento la haría tropezar. Jamás le había parecido que el castillo necesitara ascensores o escaleras mecánicas, pero en este momento las echaba en falta.

Al llegar al retrato murmuró la contraseña casi sin aire, la Señora Gorda la dejó pasar dentro, pero ella simplemente se limitó a tirar la mochila y los libros dentro, con bastante poco cuidado para ser ella, y gritar a Ron, que andaba por ahí mirando al fuego como si fuera la caja tonta muggle que se encargara de ello mientras volvía a salir corriendo, y esta vez sí que corría, hacia la puerta principal de Hogwarts, dirección al lago. Una cosa era hacer esperar Harry y Ron, pero Ginny era otra cosa… y no pensaba darle motivos para torturarla. Solo le quedaban un par de segundos para atravesar los terrenos. Podía conseguirlo. Aunque empezaba a sentir una punzada en el costado izquierdo, por el esfuerzo.

Al lado del lago, en el lugar acordado, una joven de pelo cobrizo y otra de rubio pálido miraban las ondas del agua como si fueran hipnóticas. Había una suave brisa que revoloteaba en sus cabellos y anunciaban el futuro frío otoño, y el helador invierno, pero los rayos de sol aún calentaban bastante, así que no era necesaria la túnica escolar y solo llevaban el jersey de cuello pico de rigor sobre la camisa normal de diario.

-¿Sabes que las ondas en el agua son provocadas por los aquamantes cuando se encuentran contentos? Hoy deben de estarlo mucho… - la pelirroja ya acostumbrada a estos comentarios ausentes sobre criaturas imaginarias de Luna, solo alzó los ojos al cielo en una expresión que decía a gritos "¿qué hice yo para merecer esto?" pero con una sonrisilla dibujada en los labios. Sin esos comentarios Luna no sería Luna y ella estaba encantada con su amiga, por muy excéntrica que fuera y por muchas colecciones de tapones de botellas que hiciera. Luna era su Luna, al igual que Hermione era su Hermione.

Y su Hermione se estaba retrasando.

Giró la cabeza, mirando hacia el castillo, su figura del mismo estaba recortada sobre el cielo azul, despejado de nubes, de momento. Una muchacha castaña iba hacia ella a gran velocidad, como si estuviera siendo perseguida por una manada de escorbutos de cola explosiva. En pocos segundos había llegado hasta donde ellas, y con las manos apoyadas en las rodillas trataba de recuperar el aliento que le faltaba, cogiendo todo el aire que podía, tratando de relajar los músculos tensos por la carrerita finalizada en sprint que acababa de realizar. Con una mano en el costado tratando de mitigar el dolor del pinchazo, el llamado "flato" la estaba matando.

-¡Ya tenemos una ganadora!-gritó Ginny como si se tratara de una comentarista deportiva- ¡Con escudo de Gryffindor, y una marca impresionante, Hermione Granger! ¡Nuevo record mundial de los 100 metros con obstáculos!

La castaña le dirigió una mirada asesina desde detrás de los rizos castaños que le ocultaban la cara en esa posición. Tenía las mejillas enrojecidas y su respiración no se había normalizado del todo.

-No… te atrevas… a burlarte… de mí.- dijo mientras señalaba a la pelirroja con un dedo y se incorporaba, tratando de recolocarse bien el uniforme y ordenar un poco su cabello con los dedos, sabía de sobra que era un asunto casi imposible, y que tras la carrera daba igual las pociones que se hubiera echado, o las mascarillas muggles que hubiera utilizado. Estaba seguro de que su pelo tendría el aspecto de un caniche despeinado, y no había nada que hacerle. Cogió una goma de una de sus muñecas y se lo recogió en un moño, al menos así no se notaría tanto.- Por cierto, hola, Luna.

Luna, ni siquiera estaba mirando la escena, seguía concentrada en las ondas que creaban los aquamantes. Trataba de recordar la forma de atraparlos, estaba convencida de que debían de ser criaturas bellísimas, aunque eran imposibles de ver, como casi todo en lo que la rubia creía, pero nunca le había importado. Sé realista, sueña lo imposible, y haz de lo surrealista una norma en tu vida. En eso creía ella y le había ido muy bien hasta entonces. La voz de Hermione la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-Hola, Hermione.- dijo con voz suave.- Vaya, ¿te has caído por las escaleras?

-¿Qué? No, no me he caído ¿por qué…?-la castaña cayó hacia mitad de la frase que su pregunta se debía al desastroso aspecto que seguramente tendría en ese momento y simplemente puso los ojos en blanco, mientras tomaba asiento al lado de Ginny, en el frio suelo preguntándose por qué la menor de los Weasley no había decidido hacer aparecer unos mullidos cojines escarlata, como estaba tentada de hacer ella misma en esos momentos.

-Bien, ahora que estamos todas juntas… Damos por inaugurada la primera tarde de chicas, que esperemos sea la primera de muchas y pueda ir sacando la chica que tenéis ahí escondida.-decía Ginny como si se tratara de un club secreto.- Orden del día de hoy: Primero el secretito que se trae la prefecta con el colgantito. Segundo, el secretito que me traigo yo. Tercero, el secretito que seguro que tiene Luna aunque sea tan tan secreto que ni siquiera sabemos que existe. ¿Alguna objeción?

-¿Por qué mi secreto tiene que ser el primero?-dijo la castaña.- Quiero decir que lo tuyo con Harry lleva más tiempo desarrollándose… y deberías ser tú la que empezaras, ¿no?-No era por ser cotilla, simplemente no quería tener que empezar ella con esa ronda de confesiones, más que nada porque no sabía cómo empezar.

-Vale, vale, está bien.- concedió su amiga.- Pero no te vas a librar… Empecemos.-cogió aire se aclaró la garganta.- Este verano Harry lo ha pasado en la Madriguera. No quería volver con los Dursley [buscar nombre correcto]. Ya sabes, aunque no le hayan tratado nunca bien son la única familia que le queda y no quiere que les pase nada de rebote por su culpa. Es demasiado héroe a veces. A mí no me importaría en absoluto que les dieran su merecido, aunque para mí su merecido son un par de horas aguantando a Snape, no las cruciatus que les lanzarían los mortífagos…-el carraspeo de Hermione le sacó de su divagación.- Bueno, a lo que iba. Harry ha pasado el verano con nosotros… y él no quiere que tengamos nada mientras la guerra dure, para que no salga herida en lo que él llama "daños colaterales por amistad con el niño que vivió". Yo opino que siendo Ginny Weasley ya tengo suficientes papeletas para sufrir daños en esta guerra, así que no entiendo ese planteamiento, voy a sufrir igual, y mucho más si él no está a mi lado. Muchísimo más. Pero es Harry, y su complejo de salvador del mundo.

-Gin… sabes que tiene razón aunque sea en parte.-dijo Hermione.- Yo, de hecho, he convencido a mis padres para que cierren la clínica hasta que todo pase y están visitando unos parientes lejanos que tenemos en Kansas. No quiero que les pase nada, porque les quiero. Igual que Harry a ti, eso es bueno, ¿no crees?

La pelirroja, adoptando una pose de dureza e inflexibilidad contestó:

-No necesito que nadie me defienda, Herms. Esta guerra es tan mía como suya. Es mi mundo el que quieren cambiar, es mi mundo el que quieren doblegar. Son mis amigos los que se van a enfrentar a Vol-Voldemort al final en la guerra, son mi familia. Creo que tengo todo el derecho del mundo a querer luchar, a querer defender lo que es mío. Por mucho que Harry no crea que soy lo suficientemente buena para ello.

-No piensa que no seas lo suficientemente buena, Ginny, y lo sabes. Solo tiene miedo, todos tenemos miedo.-la castaña se puso tensa.- Solo de pensar que algo puede pasaros… me dan ganas de cogeros a todos y huir del país… Pero somos Gryffindors, somos valientes, somos magos y sobretodo, somos cabezotas. Ninguno se iría de aquí sin presentar batalla.

-¿Entonces lo entiendes? ¿Entiendes que no piense hacer caso a Harry y vaya a luchar de todas formas?- inquirió la pelirroja mirando a su amiga, como si necesitara que ella le diera la razón para sentirse de verdad segura con su decisión.

-Sí, te entiendo…-concedió ella.- pero te juro que como te pongas en peligro conscientemente y te pase algo… ¡te revivo y te frio a mocomurciélagos!

Luna escuchaba la conversación como si el tema fuera ajeno a ella. La guerra tocaba de cerca, a todos los magos, pero ella estaba dispuesta a sacarla de su cabeza todo el tiempo que fuera posible. No era una estúpida, sabía que corría peligro, que todos estaban en peligro, pero no quería que el miedo dominara su vida. Solo quería ser feliz en la medida de lo posible, salvar la vida, salvar a quienes ella amaba, salvar su pequeño mundo y seguir conservando la sonrisa y la mente llena de sueños, libre de todo mal. Luna Lovegood podía parecer una loca en algunos momentos. Podría parecer que no prestaba atención a su alrededor y que todo lo que sucedía no le afectaba en lo más mínimo. Sin embargo, todo aquel que pensara eso, estaba equivocado.

-Aún no nos ha contado la parte interesante.-susurró la rubia, y Hermione miró a sus dos amigas asintiendo e instando a la joven Weasley a terminar el relato.

Esta suspiró.

-Un par de semanas antes de volver al colegio, me dijo que quería hablar conmigo, que era importante, y que después de que todos durmieran quería que quedáramos en el jardín, así que sobre la medianoche bajé y me estaba esperando allí.-cogió aire pues por muy desinhibida que pareciera la pelirroja, le estaba costando horrores llegar a esa parte sin reírse de la felicidad ella sola.- Me dijo que me quería, que no quería perderme, que cuando terminara la guerra estaría conmigo, pero que quizá no podía esperar tanto tiempo, que me necesitaba ya, y que si yo quería podíamos mantenerlo en secreto para que ya-sabes-tú-quién no se enterara y así poder estar a salvo. Lo que él considera a salvo de los "daños colaterales por amiguismos con Potter", ya sabéis.

-¡Ginevra Molly Weasley! ¿Quieres ir al grano de una maldita vez?-Hermione no estaba para esperar tonterías, ella solo quería saber el final de la historia, sin inicio, nudo y desenlace. Solo le interesaba el desenlace y había aguantado las otras dos partes sin comerlo ni beberlo. Nunca había sido muy impaciente, pero estaba llegando al punto de creer que su amiga solo estiraba tanto la historia para torturarla. A Luna, que ahora se encontraba jugueteando con un par de piedritas de borde anguloso, no parecía importarle lo más mínimo la tardanza en terminar y la parsimonia de su amiga, pero ella ya no lo soportaba más.

-Vale, vale.-bufó Ginny.- ¿Desde cuándo tienes tanta prisa por saber las cosas? Esto no entra en el EXTASIS de pociones, ¿sabes? Ni en ningún otro, ya que estamos.-la castaña la fulminó con la mirada, y la joven, poniendo los ojos en blanco, continuó con la historia.- Le dije que por supuesto que aceptaba. Un Harry en secreto es mejor que ningún Harry. Nos besamos bajo la luna… nos abrazamos…-empezó a sonrojarse recordando dónde habían estado sus manos y dónde las de él…-Y eso, que ahora estamos juntos, pero no lo sabe nadie. Solo Harry y nosotras tres, ni siquiera Ron.

Hermione cambió la sonrisa soñadora y bobalicona que había empezado a lucir en esta última parte del relato, ya que el primer amor siempre es el primer amor, y trae bonitos recuerdos a quienes escuchan relatos sobre este, por una sonora carcajada. La pelirroja le miraba con la interrogación pintada en la cara. Cuando la castaña consiguió calmar las convulsiones que le ocasionaba la risa, habló aún con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Ron os va a matar cuando se entere. Primero por habérselo ocultado, y segundo porque sea cierto. Parece mentira que no conozcas a tu hermano.

-Precisamente porque le conozco no se lo he dicho.-le cortó la pelirroja.-Si se enterara mataría a Harry por ponerme en ese peligro, y porque soy "su hermanita pequeña". Odio cuando se pone sobre protector conmigo… Es tan plasta…

-Pues a mí me parece que Ronald es encantador.-dijo Luna con su habitual tono soñador.- Y muy guapo.

Las dos Gryffindor se giraron para mirar en ese momento a la rubia, atónitas. Luna era tan… Luna. Nunca se plantearon el hecho de que como toda adolescente era poseedora de una cantidad de hormonas revoltosas capaz de enloquecer cualquier cerebro. Siempre habían mirado a su amiga como un ser asexuado, un ángel que solo pensaba en criaturas mágicas y que no tenía ojos nada más que para eso. Ni pensar en hablar de chicos con ella, pues no creían que ella hubiera notado diferencia entre hombres y mujeres jamás. En alguna parte de su cerebro, Hermione creía que para Luna todos eran o personas o seres imaginarios. Fin, sin distinciones.

-¿Me puedes repetir eso, Lovegood? ¿Que mi hermano es qué?

-Ya me oíste… Y muy bueno jugando al quidditch.-respondió concentrando su mirada en una nube con forma de centauro.

-Hermione, ¿no dices nada al respecto?

-¿Yo?-la prefecta alzó las cejas de pura sorpresa.- A mí no me metáis en esto… No tengo nada que ver, ¡lo juro!-levantando las manos en el típico gesto de las películas muggles, cuando un atracador entraba pistola en mano en alguna tienda e inexplicablemente todos levantaban las manos, como si así pudieran protegerse de las balas.

-Pero a ti te gusta Ron. ¿No le vas a decir nada? ¿No va a haber pelea de gatas?

-¿En qué mundo paralelo vives, Ginny? ¿Desde cuándo me gusta a mí tu hermano? ¿Pelearme yo con quien sea por un chico?-iba subiendo el tono de voz a cada nueva pregunta.- Perdiste la cabeza. Tanto fijarte en Harry te mató neuronas… Sino, no me lo explico.

-¿Entonces no te interesa?-Luna la miraba esperando su respuesta, expectante.

-Claro que no me interesa.-la Gryffindor estaba más desconcertada a cada segundo.- Pero, ¿se puede saber por qué creéis eso? Quiero decir, Ron y yo somos amigos desde hace casi 6 años, es como un hermano, igual que lo es Harry. No entiendo por qué pensáis que él podría interesarme lo más mínimo en algún aspecto que no sea la más estricta amistad.

-Siempre vais juntos, os sentáis juntos en el Gran Comedor. En la Sala Común soléis estar juntos.- dijo la pelirroja.- A veces vas a verle a sus entrenamientos. Le ayudas con sus trabajos. Él te defiende muchísimo cuando Malfoy te insulta, se pone muy furioso.

-¡Porque somos amigos!-gritaba Hermione.- También voy siempre con Harry y no crees que quiera nada con él. Los entrenamientos son de ambos. Le ayudo con sus trabajos porque somos amigos, nada más, y nada menos. Estáis mortalmente equivocados todos los que creáis así.

-Todo el castillo lo cree…-murmuró Luna, haciendo enojar cada vez más a la castaña.-Pero me alegro de que no sea así.

-¿Todo el castillo?-estaba casi histérica. No le gustaba que se hablara de ella si no estaba presente. Sabía que las chismosas de Parvati y Lavender no podrían callarse ni debajo del agua. Al igual de Romilda Vane. Pero que todo el castillo hablara de ellos a sus espaldas, encima algo que ni siquiera era cierto, como la mayoría de las cosas que se hablan a espaldas de los protagonistas de esas historias, era demasiado para ella.-Tiene que ser muy frustrante no tener una vida propia y tener que ir hablando sobre la de los demás. Quizá es que tienen una vida vacía y necesitan llenarla con trozos de la mía.

-Vamos, Herms… No te enfades. La gente es así, siempre lo ha sido y siempre lo será. Les gusta hablar de lo que no saben, les hace sentir fuertes. ¿De verdad te importa? Ignóralos.-rodeó con un brazos los hombros de su amiga, tratando de que se destensara.-Cuando yo salía con Dean tenía que aguantar a todas horas comentarios de la gente. Las envidiosas que creían que no lo merecía, que él era mejor que yo. Quienes no aprobaban que una Sangre Pura, por muy traidora que fuera, saliera con un mestizo. ¿Me importó entonces? No. Así que no debería importarte a ti.

Su amiga asentía a cada palabra. Sabía que Ginny lo había pasado mal, aunque ella nunca lo hubiera dicho. Había oído ciertos comentarios sobre ellos que sabía que no podían traer nada bueno, pero había intentado mantenerse al margen. Disponible por si su amiga la necesitaba, pero sin presionarla.

-En la vida encontrarás mucha gente así. Es tu decisión ignorarla, seguir adelante y ser feliz, sin importar lo que te digan; o escucharles, creerles, y vivir en base a lo que los demás puedan decir, exponiéndote a una vida triste.

Luna se acercó sentándose al otro lado de Hermione:

-Yo creo que eres del primer tipo de personas, siempre lo has sido.

La leona sonrió. Sí, ella era del primer tipo, de quienes no se achican. ¿Acaso le había importado cuando Malfoy la llamaba sangresucia? ¿Cuándo lo seguía haciendo? ¿Le importaba que pensaran que ella era incapaz de ser mágica cuando era la mejor estudiante del castillo? No. La cabeza bien alta, los pies en la tierra. Orgullo de Gryffindor, fuerza más allá de lo normal. Ginny se percató de ese cambio en Hermione, de ese brillo en los ojos, la fuerza de nuevo.

-Y ahora vas a contarnos la historia del colgante. No creas que me he olvidado.

Hermione se sonrojó súbitamente:

-Vereis… Este verano, en Grecia, no han sido ruinas lo único que he visto.

* * *

Sí, decepcionante, lo sé, podeis lanzarme todo tipo de hortalizas en mal estado para vengaros.

Lo de siempre.- Si os ha gustado, decírmelo, si no os ha gustado, decírmelo con más razón!

;*


	7. La condición de Dumbledore

**Capítulo 7**

-No quiero, Pansy, no quiero.- refunfuñaba Draco.- En ningún momento acepté participar. Ni siquiera me interesa ese estúpido baile, ni confraternizar con esos estúpidos Hufflepuff, los empollones de Ravenclawn y los santurrones de Gryffindor. ¿Por qué no nos dedicamos a hacer una fiesta clandestina como todas las navidades? Whisky de fuego, chicas interesantes y despertares más interesantes aún.-dijo mientras daba un codazo a Blaise en señal de complicidad.

-Querido Draco.-dijo Pansy con voz suave.- sabes, que por mucho que te quejes, vas a ayudarme igual. Sabes, que por mucho que frunzas el ceño, vas a echarme una mano al igual que yo te echaría una mano en cualquier ocasión. Te lo compensaré, pero ya estamos aquí, no vas a echarte atrás ahora, ¿no? No puedes ser tan gallina.

Efectivamente, se encontraban delante de la gárgola que flanqueaba la entrada al despacho del estrafalario director, amante de San Potter, defensor de los muggles, amante de todos esos despojos pelirrojos que no hacían más que aumentar estadísticas.

-¿Cuál es la contraseña?-dijo Blaise.- ¿Alguien la sabe?

-Ya conoces a este loco, cualquier cosa puede ser: moco de codorniz, lombrices de gominola, caramelos de menta, gragea de vómito, lo que sea…

Fuera por las lombrices o por las grageas, la gárgola se hizo a un lado dejando entreverse una escalinata de piedra.

-Las damas primero.-dijo el rubio haciendo una falsamente exagerada reverencia. Así, las tres serpientes se deslizaron al interior, y subieron las escaleras hasta la puerta de madera de roble del despacho.

-Adelante, por favor.-dijo el anciano director tras la puerta.

Al entrar lo divisaron encorvado sobre un montón de pergaminos con letra diminuta, mirándolos por encima de sus características gafas de media luna.

-Señor Malfoy, señorita Parkinson y señor Zabini… lo mejor del último curso de Slytherin… casi.- saludó.- ¿A qué debo el placer de su visita?

Pansy miró a Draco esperando escuchar de sus labios el alegato triunfal, pero el rubio parecía negarse a cooperar. No es que no quisiera ayudar a su amiga, siempre terminaba por hacerlo, sino que prefería hacerla sufrir un poquito primero.

-Verá, director Dumbledore.-dijo la morena adelantándose un paso a sus compañeros de casa.- como bien sabe, este es nuestro último año en Hogwarts. Queríamos proponer un acto especial para los de séptimo. Ya sabe, además de la condecoración final y discurso de despedida. Algo con menos burocracia y más felicidad.

-¿Felicidad?-dijo Dumbledore mientras se quitaba las gafas y se recostaba en el sillón.- ¿Una fiesta?

-Pansy se refería más bien a un baile, señor.-intervino Draco.- Pensábamos que podría ser en navidad, lo suficientemente antes de los EXTASIS como para que no nos distraiga de nuestras obligaciones académicas. Nada demasiado escandaloso. Solo los de séptimo, un grupo de música y algo de bebida para los mayores de edad, nada más.-sonrió de medio lado con una dosis de "encanto Malfoy", lo suficiente para convencer a casi cualquier persona de casi cualquier cosa.- Para su mayor seguridad, pensamo que sería conveniente que fuera en el castillo, en el Gran Comedor, donde pueda tenernos cerca para vigilarnos.

-No me hace falta tenerlos cerca para tenerlos vigilados, Señor Malfoy. Como usted mismo ha dicho, esa "fiesta" es para estudiantes de último curso, mayores de edad, suficientemente responsables para no armar ningún escándalo. Solo séptimo.-remarcó. Parecía ser la primera de sus condiciones, lo cual daba una esperanza. Si hay condiciones quiere decir que hay baile, ¿o no?- Pero lo que quisiera saber es por qué, ahora, desean hacer una actividad, que obviamente incluye al resto de casas, cuando su casa se distingue por ser particularmente… antisocial.

-Precisamente por eso, señor.-tomó Zabini el relevo.- La idea de Pansy es que en ese baile, tanto durante la organización como durante la celebración, podamos hacer amistad entre casas, ya que no lo hemos hecho durante los 6 años anteriores y es nuestra última oportunidad de hacerlo.

Aquellas palabras sonaban demasiado forzadas en boca de Blaise. ¿Amistad? ¿Relacionarnos con las otras casas? Era algo inaudito para estar siendo dicho por una serpiente, y estar secundado por otras dos más.

La mirada del director los escrutó uno por uno, sus dudas no podían ser más visibles y estar más justificadas, pero Dumbledore siempre tenía una pequeña esperanza puesta en sus alumnos. Fuera el alumno que fuera, siempre creía que había una mínima gota de bondad que podía alcanzar la fuerza de un océano. Todos podían cambiar a mejor. Todos.

Y fue precisamente ese cambio que vio en los ojos de uno de los tres jóvenes, lo que le hizo decidirse y finalmente pronunciarse:

-De acuerdo, señores de Slytherin, pero tengo una condición.-sonrió indescifrablemente.- Deben conseguir en el plazo de una semana que otra casa acepte esa propuesta. Estaré esperando. Pueden irse.

La sonrisa que se había ido formando en la cara de Pansy quedó deformada en una mueca de incredulidad. De esa guisa, las tres serpientes abandonaron el nido del fénix.

* * *

-Es una historia preciosa, Herms.-dijo Luna.

-¿Tienes una foto de Kostas? Por lo que dices está muy bueno.-dijo Ginny, siempre pensando en el aspecto más físico.

Del bolsillo lateral de la falda, Hermione sacó una foto arrugada desde la cual saludaban ella y un joven moreno de ojos aceituna. Sonreían. Él rodeando la cintura de ella con un brazo, estrechándola contra él. Por el paisaje de fondo se trataba de una playa de arena blanquecina como solo es posible en los sueños.

Ginny arrancó la foto de mano de su amiga y al verlo no pudo más que boquear:

-Por Merlín, Hermione, es todo un hombre.-mientras la aludida enrojecía visiblemente.

-Y ahora… ¿cómo vas a hacer? Estando él tan lejos…-intervino Luna.

-Nos escribimos, como me escribo con Viktor, pero solo somos amigos. No hay posibilidad de nada más con esta distancia. Sé que podría aparecerme allí o él aquí cuando sea, pero la verdad es que me gusta el recuerdo tal y como está. Lo que ha sido, tal como ha sido, ha sido precioso. Tratar de alargarlo sería estropearlo.

-Hermione… es muy bonito lo que dices. Hasta a mí, insensible Gin, me ha llegado al corazoncito. Ha sido muy profundo, muy maduro. Se nota que lo has pensado mucho. Toda una leona en todos los aspectos.-dijo guiñando un ojo a su amiga, cómplice.

* * *

Mientras tanto, una serpiente gritaba histérica en su sala común. Los pobres alumnos de cursos inferiores habían tenido que salir huyendo a sus dormitorios para no sufrir su ira:

-¿Cómo espera ese viejo chiflado que consiga el apoyo de otra de las casas? ¡Nos odian! ¡Somos los descendientes de mortífagos y futuros líderes de los seguidores del Lord! ¿Cómo espera que lo consiga?

-¡Pansy! -dijo Zabini mientras la sujetaba por los hombros para que dejara de dar vueltas y obligándola a mirarle fijamente.- ¿Acaso no crees que eso ya lo sabe él? ¿Qué sabe que eso que nos pide es casi imposible? ¿Y te vas a dejar ganar por un anciano que chochea?-Pansy bajó la mirada, levemente avergonzada.- Me decepcionarías si lo hicieras. Has conseguido una oportunidad que no creíamos posible. Eres Slytherin, manipuladores en potencia… Y además.-añadió mirando escaleras arriba, hacia los dormitorios de los chicos, donde ahora un rubio se daba una ducha antes de bajar al Gran Comedor a cenar.- tenemos a Draco. Somos el equipo ganador.

* * *

Un review, por piedad u.u


	8. Acechando a la leona

**Siento terriblemente haber dejado esto aparcado tanto tiempo pero prometo que acabaré esta historia, aunque no será pronto, tengo trama para rato. Todas las ideas con las que empecé a escribir este fic hace mucho tiempo siguen dentro de mi cabeza y solo me falta tiempo para plasmarlas en papel. Intentaré buscar el máximo tiempo para escribir. De vez en cuando me llegabas Alerts de gente que seguía leyendo esto y me hacía bastante ilusión ver que no había sido olvidada aunque no sea de los mejores Dramiones (hay verdaderas joyas por aquí escondidas).**

**Espero que disfrutéis leyéndolo tanto como yo escribiéndolo, aunque sea cortito.**

* * *

Llevaban menos de dos semanas de clase y la leona ya estaba inmersa en un horario estresante. En todas las clases sentía como si le faltara concentración, algo que siempre había tenido más que de sobra. El hecho de que un rubito oxigenado estuviera mirándola a cada rato no le ayudaba demasiado tampoco. Desde que le dejara con la palabra en la boca en la biblioteca no había vuelto a tener una "charla" con él, solo esas miradas furtivas que le lanzaba en los pasillos, en el comedor, en clase, en algunas de las rondas… Estaba empezando a cansarse de tanta miradita. Empezaban a crisparle los nervios. _¿Qué tanto miras, Malfoy? ¿Es que nunca me viste antes? Llevamos compartiendo colegio 6 años, creo que me viste lo suficiente._

La castaña no sabía si estaba perdiendo la cabeza pero ya sentía como si no solo Malfoy la espiara. También notaba las miradas de Parkinson y Zabini durante los desayunos. A veces juraría que les veía juntarse y cuchichear mientras la miraban. Eso no podía ser nada bueno, y menos de esos tres. Hijos de mortífagos, futuros mortífagos, serpientes por el amor de Merlín. Igual estaba siendo paranoica. _No te están mirando, Hermione. Termina la tostada, levántate, ve a la biblioteca. Plan de sábado. Como siempre. Nadie te está mirando. Respira._

Tragó el último trozo de tostada. Dio un último sorbo a su zumo de calabaza y se despidió de sus amigos, deseándoles buena suerte en su entrenamiento de quidditch. Necesitaba avanzar materia si quería poder respirar sin agobiarse.

* * *

-Os lo dije. Mesa de siempre, rincón de siempre, estrés de siempre.-murmuraba Malfoy a sus dos compinches.- ¿Preparados?

Las serpientes asintieron y se acercaron sigilosas colocándose Pansy a su izquierda, Zabini a su derecha y Malfoy delante de la leona, que pegó un respingo en cuanto les vio.

-Tres serpientes en una biblioteca. ¿Por qué será que suena como el inicio de un chiste? – dijo la castaña tratando de disimular el susto que se había llevado. Estaba muy concentrada en su trabajo de herbología, plantas acuáticas del mediterráneo y sus posibles usos medicinales, cuando esos tres hicieron su aparición. - ¿Qué quieres, Malfoy? Acaba rápido con esto estoy ocupada.

El grupito estaba de lo más extraño. Blaise Zabini, a la derecha de Malfoy, se pasaba las manos por el pelo moreno con nerviosismo mientras intentaba mirar a cualquier punto en esa sala que no fuera la castaña sentada en la mesa. Por su lado, Pansy Parkinson se mordía el labio inferior, como si algo estuviera devorándola por dentro. Draco Malfoy, en el centro del comité Slytherin solo estaba de pie. Ahí delante. Callado. Mudo. Su pelo perfectamente desordenado, los ojos grises como el acero tenían una expresión nunca antes vista y sus labios parecían no querer despegarse, salvo para boquear como un pececillo que luchaba por respirar.

Un denso silencio se instaló en ese corredor de la biblioteca durante largos minutos. La leona estaría divertida con esta situación de no ser por el valiosísimo tiempo que le estaban haciendo perder.

-Bueno, si no tenéis nada que decir… me iré para dejaros seguir haciendo eso tan interesante que, evidentemente, no requiere mi presencia. – La castaña se levantó y empezó a recoger sus cosas y meterlas en la mochila. Ya acabaría los deberes en la sala común de Gryffindor, aunque le molestaba no poder hacerlo allí, era mucho más cómodo.

Estaba recogiendo los últimos pergaminos y plumas cuando vio por el rabillo del ojo a los tres Slytherins discutiendo entre ellos en susurros. No lograba entender lo que decían, solo unas pocas palabras llegaban a sus oídos. "_Tienes que decírselo_" insistía Parkinson. "_Dumbledore no va a estar contento si no_" añadía Zabini. "_¿Por qué yo?" _replicaba Malfoy "_Nada de esto es idea mía"._ No entendía qué tenía que ver Dumbledore en todo aquello pero si el director les había mandado hablar con ella, ¿por qué se quedaban como pasmarotes ahí delante sin decir nada? Era cómico y triste a la vez. "_Míralos_" pensó "_este es el potencial de los herederos de Salazar Slytherin. Tiene que estar revolviéndose en su tumba."_

Cogió la mochila y se la colgó al hombro.

-Miradme, me estoy escapando. Miradme bien que me estoy yendo.- canturreaba mientras observaba a las serpientes que seguían discutiendo sin darse cuenta de que ella se iba. Tenía que reconocer que estaba algo intrigada por todo ese extraño comportamiento, así que se giró y dijo un poco más alto de lo normal en una biblioteca- ¡Eh! ¡Malfoy! ¡Me estoy yendo! Si tenéis algo que decir…

Eso pareció funcionar por fin. Los Slytherin ni siquiera sabían que se había movido de la mesa. La miraban como si se hubiera desaparecido y aparecido a 10 pasos de distancia solo con pestañear.

Finalmente, Malfoy se acercó, empujado oportunamente por un codazo de Parkinson y un "ale, machote" de Zabini.

-Verás, Granger.-dijo recobrando la compostura. Volviendo a colocarse la máscara de chico rico y atractivo deseado por ellas y admirado por ellos. – Cree Pansy, y todos los Slytherin coincidimos – añadió al oir un carraspeo de la nombrada – que sería una buena idea organizar un baile de Navidad en el castillo para los alumnos de último curso. Sería una forma de recordar el último año con cariño – discurso bien ensayado – y hacer un último esfuerzo por unir a las cuatro casas.

Eso último no se lo creía ni él, a juzgar por la mueca de asco y el desprecio de su voz, pero parecía que había intentado ocultarlo. Algo es algo.

-Algo había oído – dijo Hermione. Las serpientes se miraron entre ellos sin saber cómo podía saberse ya eso si era la primera persona, además del director, con quien hablaban sobre eso. – Pero sigo sin ver qué tiene eso que ver conmigo.

-Ese viejo, digo, Dumbledore sugiere que es necesario que otra casa de el visto bueno a la idea. – dijo Zabini.

-Y habéis pensado que lo natural, lo más correcto y sensato, la forma más fácil de conseguirlo era comentándoselo no solo a un miembro de vuestra casa rival por antonomasia, sino que ese miembro en una _sangresucia_ a la que habéis estado martirizando durante años y que no se fía un pelo de vosotros tres ni de vuestras intenciones. – Resumió la castaña mientras iba ampliando la sonrisa y las serpientes se daban cuenta del gran error cometido – Muy lógico todo. De verdad, Malfoy, no sé qué pasa dentro de esa cabecita pero cualquiera diría que este verano se te murieron todas las neuronas que tenías ahí dentro.

-Bueno… nosotros… pensábamos que… - balbuceaba Parkinson.

Pansy solo quería una maldita fiesta. Una fiesta. Salvaje fiesta. Gran fiesta. Alcoholizada fiesta. Y había ido a pedir ayuda a Granger. ¡Granger! Gryffindor, sangresucia, objetivo de burlas, sabelotodo… y, además, aburrida. Iría con el cuento a las demás casas y ninguna les prestaría apoyo confiando en las sospechas de la leona. Esa aguafiestas. Seguro que después del Torneo de los Tres Magos jamás había vuelto a pisar una pista de baile. Seguro que jamás había probado un trago. Seguro que… Ensanchó la sonrisa.

-Vámosnos, chicos. – se acercó a ellos y cogió a cada uno del brazo mientras sonreía ampliamente y tiraba de ellos para alejarse de allí. – Ya os dije que los leones no saben divertirse. Y Granger es la peor de todos, una aburrida. – repetía mientras se alejaba – La persona más aburrida que jamás haya pisado este castillo.

Hermione sabía que lo hacía para provocarla por el tono que estaba utilizando. Y aunque no hubiera notado el tono era imposible no ver las miraditas de reojo que echaba la morena para ver si estaban surtiendo efecto sus palabras, y lo estaban haciendo. Vaya que si lo estaban haciendo. Hermione había decidido soltarse un poco la melena ese año, ¿y qué mejor ocasión de demostrar el cambio que esa? Seguía sin fiarse pero su orgullo de leona estaba herido. "_Aburrida, aburrida, aburrida_" retumbaba en sus oídos.

-¡Esperad! – sabía que iba a arrepentirse más tarde, pero no tenía control sobre sus palabras. – No solo Gryffindor apoyará vuestra idea, sino que conseguiré que la apoye el resto de las casas y seré una parte activa en la organización. – dicho esto salió corriendo de la biblioteca dejando a sus espaldas a los tres Slytherins.

Draco miraba a Pansy, con su sonrisa torcida.

-Qué manipuladora puedes llegar a ser. Eres una serpiente venenosa.

* * *

En la Sala Común de Gryffindor una leona se sentía encerrada y traicionada por sus propios instintos. Caminaba de un lado para otro. Tenía que decírselo a los demás. Harry y Ron iban a flipar. No se le ocurría otra palabra. Alucinar. Iban a pensar que se había vuelto loca. ¿Acaso no lo pensaba ella también? Pero era el último año, y los EXTASIS, y la madurez, y ¡cosas! ¡Cosas! No podía pensar con claridad. Así la encontró Ginny cuando volvió de su entrenamiento de quidditch o mejor dicho "de cansar la lengua un rato con Harry en uno de los pasillos del cuarto piso siendo casi descubiertos por Filch".

-Hermione, vas a desgastar la alfombra si no paras ahora mismo. Siéntate. –dijo indicándole con la mano dos sillones vacíos en una zona alejada de la Sala Común.

La mirada que le devolvió la castaña le hizo pensar en algo horrible. EL Señor Tenebroso. Una muerte. Algo terrible. Pero todos sus temores fueron disipados cuando oyó el relato de su amiga. Todo ese lío por una fiesta. Harry y Ron no sabían bailar y seguramente estarían paranoicos pensando en los motivos ocultos por los cuales las serpientes querrían organizar un baile pero eso no era motivo para tanta angustia.

-Estás exagerando, Herms. Les va a dar igual. De hecho, si no les mencionas siquiera ese asunto se enterarán de la existencia del baile y de nada más.

-Ginny… Les prometí ser parte organizadora de la fiesta. Se darán cuenta.

-Minucias. Mi hermano no es tan avispado, pero aunque lo fuera, ¿qué problema hay? Estarán como locos pensando que las serpientes traman algo y tú estarás ahí, infiltrada en el nido, sabiendo de primera mano todo lo que pasa.- la pelirroja tenía razón y eso animó bastante a Hermione – Pero, si te interesa mi opinión, creo que no hay motivos ocultos. Es sabido por todos, o casi todos, que a los Slytherins les entusiasman las fiestas, bailes, reuniones de sociedad, y demás eventos en los que pueden "confraternizar" con personas del otro o mismo sexo. ¿Me explico?

La castaña asentía sin entender muy bien. Ella no conocía esa faceta. Una fiesta de serpientes sin muggles torturados o máscaras de mortífagos no le parecía algo fácil de asimilar. Para ella solo eran personas sin escrúpulos que no merecían de hecho ser llamados personas. Pero, al fin y al cabo, lo eran.

-Yo misma he estado en alguna de sus fiestas, y creeme, cuando se trata de flirteos, les importa muy poco de qué casa seas, la pureza de sangre y todas esas bobadas.

-Ginny Weasley, ¿no estarás diciendo que has tenido algún que otro encuentro físico con alguna serpiente? Tu hermano te mataría.

Ginny sacudió la cabeza mientras sonreía.

-Claro que no, Herms. Me conoces. Me los comería vivos, no tendría ni para empezar. Pero he visto cosas que te pondrían los pelos de punta, mi mojigata amiga. – se acercó un poco más a ella y bajó la voz, como si alguien pudiera oírles – Se comentan maravillas de lo que son capaces de hacer en la cama y los límites a los que llegan sus perversiones. Se dice que organizan además otro tipo de fiestas en el que la ropa no entra en los planes. ¿Me explico? – la cara confusa y sonrojada de Hermione dejaba claro que se estaba explicando bien. – Se repite constantemente que Malfoy no tiene nunca suficiente, que es una máquina voraz de dar placer, que no descansa jamás.- en el tono de la pelirroja se notaba una palpable excitación. Hermione estaba más que sonrojada, su cara adquiría por momentos la tonalidad del pelo de su amiga pero no podía dejar de escuchas lo que le relataba. Ginny carraspeó para quitarse esas notas de calentón de la voz. – Pero claro es un maldito mortífago hijo de asesinos. Una pena.

* * *

Las serpientes estaban de celebración en las mazmorras, cada uno de los tres con una copa de whisky de fuego en la mano y una sonrisa de suficiencia grabada en los labios. Blaise estaba tan animando, se había tomado ya tres copas y eso empezaba a afectarle, que había alzado el puño mientras cantaba:

-Toreando a Grangerrrrr, hemos toreado a Grangerrr, la sangresuciaaa. – además simulaba hacer un rasgeó con las cuerdas de una guitarra imaginaria – Y el viejo directoooor, tendrá que ceder al fiiiin. Toreando a Grangerrrrr.

-La sangresuciaaaaa – se animó Draco haciéndole los coros mientras Pansy seguía el ritmo dando palmas. Estaban muy muy perjudicados por el alcohol, menos mal que estaban en las habitaciones de los chicos y no en mitad de la Sala Común, eso les habría valido unas cuantas miraditas.

Pansy golpeó rítmicamente el vaso con su varita. ¡Crash! El vaso se rompió derramándose todo el líquido por la alfombra. Los tres se miraron y se echaron a reír como los tontos que en ese instante eran.

-Shhhh. – decía Pansy aunque tenía la poca pastosa y la lengua parecía ser más grande de lo normal. Arrastraba las palabras y hacía pausas demasiado largas entre las palabras, como si le costase recordar lo que iba a decir a continuación – Chiiicoss, tengo que deciros algo importaaante. ¡Miradme con atención! – los chicos se giraron hacia ella expectantes, con el brillo del whisky en los ojos – Hemos convencido a Grang-

-La sangresuciaaaaaaaaaa – cantó Blaise y fue fulminado por la mirada de la morena.

-Hemos convencido a Granger pero, ¿cómo vamos a convencer a las demás serpientes? No es como si hubiéramos hablado esto con el resto antes de actuar por cuenta propia.

Se miraron los tres. Confusos. No habían pensado en eso. Volvieron a mirarse y estallaron en carcajadas.

* * *

**Si os ha gustado, hacédmelo saber. Si hay algo que no, decídmelo también.**

**Feliz Nochevieja y Próspero Año Nuevo ;D**


	9. Whisky

La charla con los chicos sobre el Baile de Navidad fue exactamente como Ginny había dicho. De hecho, si no fuera porque Hermione creía que la asignatura de Adivinación era una completa basura y una pérdida de tiempo, habría ido directa al despacho de Dumbledore a recomendar a su amiga como profesora de dicha asignatura. Harry y Ron parecían estar totalmente paranoicos, pensando en todo lo que podría ocurrir; mortífagos invadiendo Hogwarts, el colegio ardiendo, las serpientes torturando a hijos de muggles y envenenando el ponche con matarratas… Esto solo eran un par de ideas que se les habían ocurrido durante el desayuno porque durante las clases enviaron cachos de pergamino a Hermione con otras locas teorías de la conspiración.

"_Podrían lanzar maldiciones Imperius sobre nosotros y obligarnos a bailar para hacer el ridículo"_

"_Podrían poner veritaserum en el ponche y tratar de sonsacarnos información sobre la Orden del Fénix"_

"_Podrían tratar de emborrachar a la gente y robarles después las varitas"_

"_Podrían encerar la pista de baile para que la gente se caiga y se rompa las piernas"_

Cada vez que Hermione recibía una de estas notas les miraba con una expresión en la cara que decía claramente "_Tenéis un serio problema en esa cabeza_", pero las notas no dejaban de llegar. No podían parar de pensar en cosas terribles, y eso que solo era un baile. Pero Hermione tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar, había prometido conseguir la ayuda del resto de las casas y de momento había reclutado a Luna como aliada en la casa Ravenclaw, pero aún quedaba convencer al resto de las águilas. Los leones se habían alegrado al conocer la noticia de que habría un baile aunque fuera gracias a las serpientes. Todos los leones menos Romilda, que aunque manejaba información privilegiada no podría asistir por ser de quinto año. Había tratado de convencer a Justin Flinch-Fletchley pero parecía reticente, no le gustaban las serpientes como a todo hijo de muggles, pero estaría dispuesto a ceder si Hermione le concedía un baile. Había estado prendado de ella desde que la viera en el baile del Torneo de los Tres Magos y había muerto de celos de verla con Viktor Krum, pero ahora no había nadie, que él supiera. Hermione tuvo que ceder y le prometió que le cedería un baile. Había plantado la semilla en cada una de las casas y ahora solo esperaba conseguir gordos y jugosos frutos.

Era ya viernes por la tarde y pasaría un par de horas en la biblioteca adelantando trabajos para poder disfrutar de un fin de semana tranquilo y relajado a la orilla del lago. Leyendo un buen libro, sin duda. Septiembre pronto acabaría y llegaría el frío Octubre, debía aprovechar el buen tiempo mientras pudiese.

Estaba en su zona de siempre acabando lo que ella llamó mentalmente "el mejor trabajo de Herbología jamás visto" poniendo el punto a la frase final. Tenía esa sonrisa en la cara de quien está orgulloso de su trabajo y se alegra de haber terminado algo que ha contado con gran esfuerzo. Estaba encantada y miraba ese pergamino de metro y medio como si fuese su hijo recién nacido.

-Vamos, Granger, acércate dale un besito. Lo estás deseando. Cualquiera diría que te sientes sexualmente atraída por ese cacho de papel. – dijo Malfoy, apoyado cuan largo era contra una estantería cercana. Tenía el pelo alborotado y un par de mechones rubios caían rebeldes sobre sus ojos grises que presentaban un brillo metálico similar al de la plata desgastada. No llevaba la túnica del colegio, solo una camisa blanca y arrugada por el uso durante todo el día. Los primeros botones estaban desabrochados y se podía ver un atisbo de la pálida piel de su pecho. Los pantalones negros caían rectos pero marcaban bastante bien la forma de los glúteos del rubio, aunque Hermione no podía verlo bien desde la posición en la que estaba sentada.

La castaña se sorprendió a sí misma haciendo un escáner completo al Slytherin y sofocándose mientras lo hacía. Las palabras que le dijera Ginny el otro día sobre las artes amatorias de la serpiente estaban colándose ahora en sus pensamientos. _"No tiene nunca suficiente." "Perversiones." "Fiestas en las que la ropa no es un requisito." "Máquina voraz de placer."_ Empezó a sonrojarse pero no podía parar. Era una serpiente, era despreciable, era un posible mortífago, pero que le partiese un rayo ahora mismo si ese chico no era sexy.

Malfoy se dio cuenta del repaso que le estaba haciendo Granger con la mirada y sonrió con suficiencia. Sabía que era irresistible y la sangresucia iba a tener que tragarse las palabras que dijo el primer día en el tren una a una_. "¿No soy para tanto? Mírate babear, Granger"_ pensó el rubio. La chica tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y daría lo que fuera por saber qué estaba pensando en esos momentos. ¿Tendría la sabelotodo un lado salvaje que nadie conocía?

-Me estás comiendo con los ojos, Granger. Pero no te emociones, un cuerpo como el mío no está hecho para gente como tú. – dijo imprimiendo en esa última palabra todo el asco del que fue capaz.

La joven estaba abochornada. Se había sonrojado como una idiota mirando a Malfoy. _"Tonta, tonta, tonta." _Y encima este la había pillado en el acto. _"Tonta, tonta, tonta."_ Y no se le ocurría nada con lo que responder al rubio. _"Tonta, tonta, rematadamente tonta."_

-Vamos, Granger. No te pongas así. – añadió a una petrificada bruja – No tienes que ponerte así por no poder tenerme. Aunque claro, en tu situación lo comprendo, solo te queda la amorfa comadreja como posible opción de futuro.

Eso la hizo reaccionar. Tanta prepotencia y despotismo en su voz iban a acabar por envenenarla.

-Malfoy, cualquiera diría que hace dos días me pediste ayuda para juntar a las casas y tratar de estrechar lazos. ¿Ahora vas a estar insultando? Mal, mal, mal. – chasqueó la lengua la castaña mientras miraba al rubio con exagerada desaprobación. – Tal vez no debí apoyaros, quizá debería ir a hablar con el director y retractarme en mi decisión. – Clavó sus ojos castaños contra los fríos grises del Slytherin.

Se miraron largo rato, sin querer romper el contacto visual, como si fuera una competición para ver quién es el último en parpadear. Marrón contra gris. Acero contra chocolate. Los ojos del rubio eran como pozos profundos de plata líquida. Aunque se miraban duramente, Hermione pudo atisbar una pequeña luz triste en el fondo de sus pupilas. Triste y oscuro, demasiado oscuro. Turbio. Peligroso, pero no apartaría la mirada. La serpiente clavaba sus ojos en los de la castaña, marrones, grandes y cálidos. Abrasadores. Mirarlos era como tomar chocolate caliente, dulces. Aunque trataba de parecer dura no podía esconder esa dulzura. _"Esos ojos"_ pensó Malfoy y apartó la mirada desconcertado.

-Eres una mala perra, Granger. – dijo, pero no tratando de faltarle al respeto, sino en tono jocoso y divertido. – Ese ha sido un golpe bajo, y lo sabes. No vas a poder usar esa baza cada vez que no sepas qué responder.

-Puedo usarla de momento. Tengo que aprovechar lo que venga en mi favor. – con una sonrisa torcida se levantó y empezó a recoger sus cosas. Libros, pergaminos, plumas en diferentes grados de deterioro (una no puede pasarse el día tomando notas y escribiendo trabajos y esperar que sus plumas sigan tan bonitas como en el catálogo) y el tintero.

Malfoy observó brevemente el desarrollo de los acontecimientos. Todos sus movimientos parecían ser totalmente involuntarios, no pensados. _"Es algo que hace al menos 6 veces al día." _

-Antes de que te vayas, Granger. ¿Cómo va el asunto del baile?

-No han pasado ni 24 horas, Malfoy. – dijo la castaña mirándole con una ceja enarcada.- Así que ya está todo en marcha, evidentemente. Las semillas han sido plantadas y espero tener respuestas satisfactorias el lunes. – tomó aire, cerró la mochila y se la colgó al hombro – Pero si quieres que te diga la verdad, es una fiesta. Una fiesta. Nadie va a negarse, aunque la idea sea vuestra. – Sonrió al rubio levemente.

Malfoy seguía inescrutable, pero Hermione juraría que se sentía aliviado, como si se hubiese quitado un peso de los hombros. Sin saber por qué se animó a preguntar:

-¿Por qué es tan importante para ti que esto salga adelante? – se arrepintió de inmediato de haber abierto la boca. El rubio la miraba con los ojos algo más abiertos de lo normal. – Bueno, no es como si fuese asunto mío tampoco, es solo… curiosidad…

-Tienes razón, Granger, no es asunto tuyo.

Puro hielo en la voz, en la mirada. Hielo en la sangre de Hermione. Cargó de nuevo la mochila al hombro y se dispuso a salir de allí. Casi había tenido una conversación normal y se había estropeado por intentar forzar las cosas. Aunque, ¡qué demonios!, ella se merecía algún tipo de explicación real, ¿no? ¡Estaba ayudándole! Estaba a punto de salir por la puerta cuando una voz casi como un susurro la detuvo:

-Es lo que quiere Pansy. Lo que haga feliz a Pansy, me hace feliz a mí.

* * *

Viernes noche. Mazmorra de las serpientes.

La sala común estaba prácticamente vacía, a excepción de un sillón alto con orejas. Whisky con hielo en una mano, la mirada perdida en el fuego mirando una sonrisa. La otra mano en un puño de frustración y, por qué no decirlo, vergüenza. ¿Por qué había tenido que decirle eso a la sangresucia? Esperaba que no hubiera llegado a escucharlo. Menudo bochorno. Dejar entrever a un león que las serpientes sientes aprecio por los de su propia casa más allá de la simple escalada social. _"Imbécil."_ Un trago de whisky. Otro más. Vaciar el vaso.

Se levantó tambaleándose del sillón para servirse whisky de nuevo. Líquido ambarino de fuego luchando contra una gran bola de hielo en el centro del vaso. Al estilo Malfoy.

No era normal para el rubio llegar a ese estado de ebriedad en soledad. Tampoco recién empezado el curso. Pero ese curso tampoco iba a ser normal, en absoluto. Iba a ser un mal año, lo supo desde el momento en el que su padre ofreció los servicios de su hijo sin siquiera preguntárselo. "Como si eso hubiera podido marcar alguna diferencia." Su familia tenía algo bueno y algo malo, y ambos eran lo mismo. Un apellido. Una fama que mantener. Un estatus, y unas lealtades. Había estado protegido, pero se acercaba la batalla final, se acercaba el momento en el que el Señor Tenebroso acabase con Potter; y él tenía que jugar su papel. _"Maldito Potter. Ni siquiera eres tan importante en realidad." _Otro vaso. Otro trago. Más hielo. Dolor. Dolor. Otro trago. Dolor. Empezaba a sentirse entumecido. _"Por fin."_

Cuando Blaise y Pansy aparecieron por la puerta de la mazmorra se encontraron a un desmayado Draco, sentado en el suelo junto a dos botellas vacías de whisky, la cubitera volcada y un charco de agua. El pelo revuelto sobre la cara, la ropa arrugada y un terrible olor a borracho.

-Pies. Te ha tocado cabeza. – dijo Pansy acercándose al rubio y cogiéndole por las piernas. – Vamos, Zabini. A la ducha.

El moreno agarró a su amigo por debajo de los brazos, entre las dos serpientes levantaron a su príncipe y lo arrastraron hasta el baño de la habitación de los chicos. Le metieron en la ducha y abrieron el grifo. El agua fría haría el resto.

-Me preocupa, Blaise. No es el de siempre.

-Vamos, Pansy. A Draco le gusta beber, eso ya lo sabes. No hay ningún misterio. Quizá se haya pasado un poco.

-No me hables como si fuera idiota, Zabini. Sé perfectamente cómo es Draco, por eso te digo que no está bien. Algo le ocurre. No ha querido hablar conmigo. – la morena miraba con preocupación al rubio, que bajo el chorro de la ducha empezaba a despertar de su letargo. – Habla con él, quizá te cuente algo. Por favor.

-No te prometo resultados, preciosa, pero lo intentaré.

El rubio empezaba a recobrar el sentido. Apretaba los ojos para mantenerlos cerrados mientras el agua le caía por la cara. Intentaba taparse con las manos mientras farfullaba cosas sin sentido. Sentía que tenía la lengua más grande de lo normal y le costaba articular las palabras.

-Acércame las toallas y vete, Pansy. Esto va a ponerse violento. – le guiñó un ojo.

Parkinson abrió un armario a su salida y sacó dos grandes toallas negras. Se las lanzó al moreno que las cazó al vuelo. _"Cuida de él"_ articuló sin decir palabra, y salió del baño.

Tras una breve pelea, Blaise consiguió desnudar, secar y poner el pijama a Draco. Apenas se tenía en pie y seguía tambaleándose mientras era arrastrado por su amigo hasta la cama. Le dejó un segundo sentado en la cama mientras abría las sábanas y trataba de meterle dentro. Estaba empezando a coger práctica en eso, nada bueno. _"¿Qué vamos a hacer contigo, Draco?"_

* * *

__**Espero que os haya gustado aunque esté algo falto de contenido.**

**Decídme qué os parece ^^**


End file.
